Need some comfort ? Call the Doctor
by Miss Catherine Earnshaw
Summary: Post TGG,John se réveille seul à l'hopital où il retrouvera Sherlock dans le coma,et un certain Docteur et ses amis qui lui feront une offre plutôt originale..de voyage interspatial. 11th Doctor, Amy et Rory. Éventuel pre-slash J/S Rated T pour être sûre
1. About weird guys next your hospital bed

**Note de début de chapitre:**Je continue mon voyage dans le monde merveilleux des crossover Sherlock...et cette fois c'est avec une autre série anglaise que j'idolâtre, j'ai nommé Doctor Who. Je sais qu'on a beaucoup écrit là dessus, et je dois vous avouer que je n'en aie lu que très peu. J'espère donc ne pas avoir écrit une histoire qui pourrait ressembler à une autre déjà publiée (I cross my fingers!)

L'histoire est donc post The Great Game...et Sherlock n'interviendra que dans le dernier chapitre, je présente mes excuses à tous les fan de notre cher sociopathe (dont moi). Mais c'est plus fort que moi , ça me stresse d'écrire avec lui, j'ai toujours peur de le faire horriblement hors caractère. Et j'adore mettre John Watson au centre de mes histoires, donc voilà...

Il est très probable que tout ceci se termine en pre-slash John/Sherlock, mais pour les allergiques au genre ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que ça restera au niveau de la « gymnastique mentale ».

C'est le 11eme Docteur qui manipulera les manettes du TARDIS (principalement parce que quand j'ai écris j'adorais l'image de Matt Smith sautillant partout), accompagné de ses fidèles Amy et Rory, qui sont pour moi indissociables.

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède aucun de ces personnages que j'adore, ni même le Tardis ou le tournevis sonique du Docteur. Ils appartiennent à Moffat, Gatiss, la BBC, etc.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><p>

C'était encore le même rêve qui se répétait. Du moins John Watson pensait que c' était un rêve.

Lui et Sherlock étaient au bord d'une piscine, au beau milieu de la nuit. Un homme se tenait devant eux. Moriarty. Celui qu'ils recherchaient depuis plusieurs mois en vain, celui qui avait orchestré un jeu grandeur nature où il mettait en danger des vies humaines juste pour distraire le détective consultant qu'il admirait tant. John n'arrivait jamais à se rappeler la raison qui les avaient réunis tous les trois dans cet endroit improbable, elle lui échappait sans cesse. En tout cas, une veste bourrée d'explosifs – le modus operandi de Moriarty depuis quelque temps-, était posée devant eux. Sherlock avait braqué son pistolet dessus, et Watson avait vite compris . L'explosion leur permettrait peut être d'immobiliser Moriarty le temps que des forces de polices arrivent. Elle les blesserait au passage, voire même les tuerait, mais ils étaient de toute façon déjà pris en joue par des sniper -la prise de risque était donc relative.

Même si il l'avait anticipé, il fut déconcerté par la force de l'explosion. Le médecin avait réussi à s'éloigner suffisamment pour que la bombe ne lui explose pas au visage, mais la déflagration le précipita lui ainsi que son ami dans la piscine. Sous l'eau, le monde extérieur et l'explosion lui paraissaient flous et indistincts, empreints d'un reflet bleuté. Une puissante odeur de chlore le submergeait.

Tout à coup, le rêve changea, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le faisait. Une autre odeur se mêlait à celle du chlore. Un mélange de désinfectant, de latex, de draps fraîchement lavés. Une odeur qu'il reconnaissait entre toutes. Celle de l'hôpital. John ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le temps d'apercevoir une chambre blanche, puis les referma.

* * *

><p><p>

La première chose qu'il perçut lorsque qu'il reprit connaissance fut le bip-bip de l'électrocardiogramme qui suivait son cœur, qui accéléra imperceptiblement puis reprit un rythme ordinaire.

La seconde chose, c'était la douleur. Une sensation aiguë qu'il n'avait pas ressenti avec autant de la force depuis la dernière fois où il avait été hospitalisé, à son retour d'Afghanistan. Sa mauvaise jambe lui faisait atrocement mal, et un instant il lui sembla effectivement être revenu à ce moment, où il venait juste de passer du statut de soldat à celui de blessé rapatrié incapable de repartir. Avant que ne se déroule ce qui allait s'avérer être la plus morne et la pire période de son existence. Avant qu'il ne rencontre Sherlock Holmes. A l'instant où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, John se demanda où était actuellement le détective consultant qui avait prit une telle place dans sa vie.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de nouveau, essayant de fouiller la pièce. Le lit dans lequel il était allongé occupait une large place, entouré par des rideaux dont la couleur était d'un vert passé. Les murs étaient pour leur part blanc, ou du moins ils avaient du l'être quand on venait de les peindre. A sa droite, une armoire volumineuse dans un plastique de mauvaise qualité était ouverte de manière béante, révélant les quelques affaires qu'elle contenait, et qui était, à la grande surprise de John, lui appartenait. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience de la présence de deux individus assis au bord de son lit. L'un avait des cheveux bruns savamment arrangés, et un costume pour le moins inhabituel orné d'un nœud papillon. Il parlait doucement et faisait des signes étranges à la jeune femme à côté de lui, qui était, si on se fiait aux roux flamboyant de ses cheveux et à son accent, écossaise. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait s'être aperçu de son réveil. John ne savait pas exactement qui il s'attendait à voir à son chevet- Sherlock, il l'aurait voulu, Harry peut être, voire même Sarah-, mais en tout cas, pas deux personnes qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré, et qui apparemment ne faisait même pas partie du corps médical, vu leur absence de blouses blanche et le peu de soin qu'ils accordaient à son état. Il se risqua à faire un léger raclement de gorge pour qu'ils le remarque. Les deux levèrent les yeux, étonnés et il demanda alors d'une voix qu'il espérait claire et distincte, mais qui en réalité ressemblait plutôt un à vague grognement :

Qui êtes vous et que faites vous dans ma chambre d'hôpital ?

La suite des événements le surprit quelque peu. Le jeune homme se précipita vers lui en lui serrant la main, suivi par sa compagne qui lui annonça avec un sourire rayonnant qu'ils étaient tous ravis de son réveil. John ne savait que dire. Faute de mieux, il réitéra sa question, avec le plus de conviction dont il était capable. Cette fois, l'homme daigna lui répondre :

Moi ? Je suis le Docteur.

La majuscule était distinctement perceptible. John se renfonça dans son lit, passablement déconcerté. Il avait déjà rencontré des médecins égocentriques, mais celui ci semblait considérer qu'il était le seul dans la profession. Tout en essayant de gommer au maximum le sarcasme dans sa voix, il répondit :

Oh , je vois. Je suis docteur moi aussi. En médecine. Et je suppose que cette jeune fille...il s'arrêta, ne trouvant pas de meilleur terme pour la qualifier, la désigna vaguement de la main, puis reprit. Cette jeune fille, est l'infirmière donc?

Les deux personnes éclatèrent alors de rire simultanément, ce qui étonna encore plus John – il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de faire de l'esprit, et il avait essayé d'être aussi neutre que possible dans son assomption. La jeune fille lui adressa à nouveau la parole, en essayant d'étouffer son rire :

-Je m'appelle Amy Pond. Et ce n'est pas moi l'infirmière ici, c'est Rory.

A ces mots, elle tira un des rideaux, révélant un homme qui leva les yeux d'un journal, adressant un regard de lapin traqué à John qui semblait signifier : Ne me reprochez rien, ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé à me retrouver ici.

-Quant à moi, reprit le Docteur, je ne suis pas exactement le type de médecin auquel vous semblez faire référence. Je me prénomme le « docteur » plus à titre honorifique qu'autre chose, bien qu'on puisse considérer que je possède un doctorat dans à peu près toutes les sciences inimaginables.

-Je vois, répéta John, alors qu'en réalité il ne voyait pas du tout. La seule chose évidente qui lui apparaissait pour l'instant, c'est que Sherlock devait vraiment être dans un mauvais état. Mycroft était sûrement obligé de rester à son chevet, et c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper des individus louches qui rentraient dans la chambre de John : c'était la seule explication possible à un tel manque de vigilance de la part d'un homme qui les surveillait par l'entremise de caméras de surveillance_._ John essayait pour l'heure de trouver le bouton rouge permettant d'appeler les véritables infirmiers. Il tourna la tête dans tous les coins de la pièce, avant de le repérer : en haut à gauche de son lit. Sans faire trop de gestes brusques, il se contorsionna pour être en mesure de l'atteindre, pendant que les trois inconnus l'observaient, perplexes, n'ayant manifestement aucune idée d' où il venait en venir. Alors qu'il avait la main dessus et s'apprêtait à appuyer, le jeune homme prénommé Rory lui attrapa le bras doucement :

Ne faites pas ça. Vous allez appeler une infirmière, et nous devrons sortir de la chambre, étant donné que vous n'êtes pas censé recevoir de visite.

Cette fois John n'essaya pas de cacher l'ironie dans sa réponse :

Ah, vraiment ? Eh bien je trouve que c'est une excellente raison d'appuyer sur ce bouton, histoire qu'on vous fasse sortir, vous qui n'avez strictement aucune raison d'être là, et qu'on puisse me dire quel est mon état de santé, qui, bien que ça puisse paraître étonnant m'intéresse quelque peu. Apparemment vous n'avez pas les qualification nécessaire pour répondre à mes interrogations, vu que nous n'avez même pas été capable de repérer que j'étais _réveillé_.

A ces mots, le Docteur le coupa :

-C'est vraiment ce que vous désirez le plus ? Connaître votre état de santé ? Si c'est le cas, appuyez sur ce bouton, nous partirons avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

John s'apprêtait à l'interrompre en répondant par l'affirmative, puis s'arrêta net. Savoir dans quel état il se trouvait le préoccupait bien sûr, mais pas autant que de connaître celui de Sherlock. Et il avait conscience plus que quiconque que les médecins ou les infirmières n'avaient jamais le temps et l'envie de répondre à ce type de question, trop occupés qu'ils seraient à lui expliquer son cas en employant des mots simples, et à lui tapoter le bras d'un air condescendant en lui assurant qu'il se rétablirait bientôt. John se surprit donc à faire un signe de dénégation de la tête, et à répondre :

-Non, vous avez raison. Ce que je veux, c'est savoir comment va Sherlock.

Il n'osait pas formuler l'hypothèse de sa mort, qu'il savait pourtant plausible. En relevant la tête, il s'aperçut que le Docteur, la jeune fille rousse, et leur ami l'infirmier le regardait en souriant, comme si il venait de leur faire un cadeau de noël. Cette impression était cependant fugace, car tandis qu'ils semblaient réaliser quelque chose, une ombre passa sur leurs visages. Amy se reprit cependant, sourit à nouveau, puis se tourna vers le Docteur, une lueur interrogative dans le regard. John ne savait pas que certains individus pouvaient communiquer par télépathie, à part lui et Sherlock, mais en tout cas cela semblait marcher plutôt bien pour ces deux là, le Docteur répondant par un signe de tête affirmatif à la question non-posée. Fait qui ravit au plus haut point la jeune fille, qui saisit John par le bras avant qu'il aie eu le temps de protester, et commençait à essayer de le tirer du lit, vraisemblablement pour qu'il monte dans le fauteuil roulant disponible à côté. Le médecin commençait à se demander pourquoi personne ne répondait jamais à ses questions. Et également pourquoi un fauteuil roulant était préparé près d'un lit d'une personne qui à priori n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, vu qu'il n'était même pas réveillé. Non en fait il ne voulait pas savoir. Qui sait ce que ces individus avaient fait pour obtenir ce fauteuil ? Ils l'avaient peut être volé à quelqu'un qui traînait dans les couloirs. A la place, il posa une autre question, légèrement paniqué :

Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous avez l'intention de me faire faire ?

Nous allons faire mieux que vous dire simplement comme va votre ami. Nous allons vous le montrer.

Je vois. Nous allons sillonner l'hôpital pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre c'est cela ? Tout en restant inaperçus ? C'est un plan brillant, je dois dire.

Vous êtes toujours aussi sceptique, ou c'est seulement parce que vous êtes convalescent ? Sa chambre est juste à côté de la vôtre, je pense que c'est tout à fait faisable.

Nous avons été placés côte à côte ? C'est plutôt un hasard que deux chambre voisines aient été disponibles simultanément.

Le Docteur le corrigea, riant doucement :

Je ne pense pas que le hasard ait grand chose à voir avec. Le frère de votre compagnon a l'air d'occuper une place assez importante dans le gouvernement anglais, et de ne pas vraiment tolérer de refus à ses exigences.

John tiqua légèrement à l'emploi du mot compagnon -il commençait à devenir plutôt paranoïaque sur ce sujet, à cause de toutes les insinuations auquel il avait régulièrement droit sur sa relation avec Sherlock. Un large sourire se forma cependant sur son visage : Mycroft avait donc été actif ses derniers jours et exercé ses petites manigances, et pour une fois, il lui en était plutôt reconnaissant.

Il se laissa donc placer sur le fauteuil par Amy et Rory, puis attendit qu'il le poussent. Apparemment ils n'en avaient pas vraiment l'intention.

Je suis censé m'y rendre tout seul c'est ça ?

Les trois se regardèrent, et c'est finalement le Docteur qui répondit :

Eh bien je pense que tant qu'on peut le permettre, il faudrait mieux éviter que trop de personnes fassent notre connaissance, et surtout pas les frères Holmes.

Bien que cette dernière phrase renforçait considérablement le fait que John Watson avait affaire à des individus plutôt louches, il acquiesça sans trop de surprises. Il s'en doutait un peu. Le médecin entreprit donc de pousser lui même le fauteuil jusqu'à la porte. Arrivé au seuil, Amy vint le rejoindre et lui donna quelques dernières indications :

La chambre est celle a votre gauche, la 325. Une fois que vous aurez pris connaissance de la situation, je pense que ça serait bien que vous reveniez ici, nous vous attendrons.

Et je ne parle pas de vous, si j'ai bien compris ?

Mmh oui, c'est préférable je pense. Bon courage et à tout à l'heure.

John sortit de la chambre, tandis qu'il réfléchissait à cette dernière phrase. Il lui apparut tout à coup que si on n'avait pas voulu lui dire l'état de Sherlock immédiatement, c'était sûrement qu'il était plutôt mauvais, et qu'on estimait qu'il valait mieux qu'il le découvre par lui même. Respirant profondément, il se dit qu'il préférait encore cela à l'inquiétude de ne pas savoir, et il avança jusqu'à la chambre 325. La porte était ouverte, et tout ce qu'il pouvait alors apercevoir était un lit d'hôpital et Mycroft sur une chaise à côté en train de lire ce qui ressemblait visiblement à un rapport. Il continua donc à faire rouler son fauteuil. Alerté par le léger couinement des roues sur le linoléum, Mycroft releva les yeux. Lorsque qu'il aperçut John il parut un instant déboussolé, ce qui était plus ou moins un concept improbable pour un Holmes. Le sourire mi-doucereux, mi-carnassier si familier à John apparut cependant rapidement sur son visage.

Eh bien quelle surprise de vous voir ! Je pensais que vous étiez encore inconscient..quand diable vous êtes vous réveillé ?

Le « j'aurais dû en être averti immédiatement » était quasi-audible. Le médecin ne l'écoutait pas, cependant. Il était arrivé jusqu'au chevet du lit dans cet intervalle, et ce qu'il avait vu l'avait pétrifié.

Le grand Sherlock Holmes était inconscient, plongé probablement dans le coma. Il était sous plusieurs intraveineuses. Par réflexe professionnel, John lui prit la main pour vérifier son pouls, qui était faible et lent, mais toujours présent. Mycroft apparut derrière son épaule.

A quel stade il en est ?

John, je pense que le moment est mal choisi pour vous enquérir de la santé de mon frère. Vous devriez vous occuper de la votre d'abord. Je voudrais bien savoir quel médecin était présent lors de votre réveil et vous a autorisé à sortir

Ignorant sa question, John le coupa :

Je suis médecin Mycroft. Et je sais m'occuper de moi, merci. Dites moi à quel stade de coma est Sherlock. Maintenant.

Stade 2 . Il peut encore réagir aux stimuli nerveux, mais..

Ce n'est pas conseillé et la communication avec le malade est impossible. On assiste à une disparition de la capacité d'éveil du patient, compléta John machinalement.

Il crispa sa main sur celle de Sherlock. L'accumulation de tous ces événements commençaient à lui monter à la tête. Il voulait respirer, prendre l'air, mettre un peu de distance entre lui et ses problèmes. Juste quelques instants. Ensuite il ferait ce qu'il devait faire, à savoir retourner au chevet de Sherlock, lui prendre la main, et attendre son réveil. Car il se réveillerait. Un coma de stade 2 était en général réversible, et beaucoup de patient s'en sortaient rapidement. Ceci était l'explication médicale à sa conviction. L'autre était qu'il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si Sherlock ne se réveillait pas. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il reprit les roues de son fauteuil et commença à faire demi-tour. Lorsque qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il entendit Mycroft l'appeler plusieurs fois, et lui demander où il se rendait ainsi. Le médecin ne daigna pas lui répondre. Si il y avait une chose qu'il savait sur le frère de Sherlock (son cadet aimait le faire perfidement remarquer ) c'est qu'il n'aimait pas courir. Il devait ordonner à quelqu'un de le faire à sa place. John se sentait donc capable de le semer même en fauteuil roulant. Il voulait d'abord essayer de sortir de l'hôpital directement, puis se ravisa et retourna dans sa chambre. Les trois étranges individus étaient toujours là l'attendaient, l'air quelque peu gênés, s'attendant visiblement à ce qu'il déverse sa rage et son chagrin. Ils furent donc surpris lorsqu'ils entendirent les mots suivants:

Je veux sortir un moment. Cet hôpital doit bien avoir un parc ou quelque chose approchant, non ? J'aimerais m'y rendre un moment.

Apparemment plutôt soulagée, la jeune femme rousse empoigna le dos de son fauteuil et lui dit en souriant :

Bien sûr, nous allons vous y conduire.

Vous n'avez pas peur de vous faire remarquer dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital ?

Non, le chemin n'est pas très fréquenté. Je pense que le rare personnel soignant que nous croiserons sera trop occupé pour se demander qui nous sommes.

John acquiesça : ces jeunes gens avaient plutôt bien enregistré comment un hôpital type fonctionnait en fait. Amy le poussa jusqu'à la sortie de la chambre, suivie par le Docteur et Rory. Arrivés au bout du couloir, ils prirent l'ascenseur, et le blond fut plutôt surpris quand ils demandèrent à descendre à l'étage -2.

Je ne connais pas cet hôpital, mais je pense pouvoir dire sans trop me tromper que les jardins se trouvent rarement _au sous-sol_.

Un rire accompagna ses paroles, puis Amy lui répondit :

En effet. Mais l'endroit où nous vous emmenons sera au moins aussi passionnant et vous fera autant prendre l'air, je vous le garantis.

John commençait à se dire qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il se fie à sa première intuition, c'est à dire ne pas faire confiance à ces individus. Mais maintenant, au point où il en était..il se renfonça dans son fauteuil, en espérant que cet « endroit passionnant » n'était pas la benne à ordures de l'hôpital.

Le « chting » de l'ascenseur le soulagea autant qu'il l'inquiéta. Le Docteur et Amy reprirent son fauteuil, et bien qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment l'utilité, ils se mirent à courir, suivi par Rory. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte ouverte du local où l'équipe d'entretien stockait ses produits. Au centre, entouré pas les détergents et les serpillières, se trouvait une cabine de police téléphonique bleue, d'aspect rétro. Le Docteur se plaça devant, l'air triomphant :

- Alors, qu'est-ce vous en pensez ? Plutôt pas mal non ?

C'est peut être un peu sadique de ma part de vous laisser sur ça, mais une personne à qui je l'ai fait relire m'a dit qu'il fallait absolument du suspense à la fin du chapitre, donc prenez vous en plutôt à elle.

Comme toujours, j'encourage vivement les reviews si vous avez une remarque à faire, une question à poser...ou si vous voulez me taper avec le crâne sur le manteau de la cheminée du 221b Baker Street


	2. About blue box and timespace traveling

**Note du début de chapitre : **2eme chapitre !

Avant de continuer, je voulais vous préciser que j'avais pensé à cette histoire avant de voir la saison 6 et que même si je l'ai écrite cet été (après que le début de la saison 6 aie été diffusé), je l'ai gardée tel que je l'avais imaginé en premier, ce qui peut donc créer un petit décalage. Considérez donc que cette histoire se situe pour Doctor Who juste entre la fin de la saison 5 et le début de la saison 6. Je précise, parce qu'il va être question des Oods dans cette histoire, et que Amy et Rory ne les connaissent pas encore, ils n'ont pas encore rencontré ce cher « Nephew » ...Voilà pour cette indication spatio temporelle, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

John resta figé pendant quelques instants, puis réussit à ouvrir la bouche :

Une cabine téléphonique. Vous m'avez emmené devant une cabine téléphonique.

Il se demandait comment un tel objet (aussi vieux, de surcroît) s'était retrouvé dans le local des produits ménagers d'un hôpital, et surtout quel était le rapport avec lui

Le Docteur soupira, désappointé, et commença à déclamer à Amy et à Rory un discours qu'il ruminait visiblement depuis longtemps :

C'est toujours la même chose. Je pourrais quasiment faire un modèle type de réaction d'un humain lorsqu'il voit le TARDIS pour la première fois. Ça commence par : : « C'est juste une cabine téléphonique : ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire ». Ensuite, ils rentrent dedans quand je les aies quasi-forcés à le faire, ils font « Oh ! », ressortent, font le tour de la cabine comme si ils essayaient de découvrir le « truc », et s'exclament « C'est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'a l'extérieur ! Comment c'est possible ? ». Après je leur explique le fonctionnement et l'utilité de ma chère cabine, et une fois qu'ils sont convaincus, ils répètent deux à trois fois : « C'est extraordinaire ». C'est incroyable, mais je pense qu'un jour je finirai par trouver ça VRAIMENT ennuyeux.

Amy ria, puis lui donna une petite bourrade sur l'épaule, désapprobatrice :

Arrête donc. Tu sais bien que ce spectacle ne te lassera jamais, tu adores épater les gens avec le TARDIS, et je pense que ça ne changera jamais. Alors n'essaye pas de nous faire croire que tu es blasé.

Tu es brillante Amy Pond, est-ce que je te l'ai déjà dit ?

Plusieurs fois, mais j'apprécie toujours autant le compliment.

John secouait la tête. Ce « Docteur » avait décidément un grain, et un ego plutôt sur-dimensionné. Il posa la question qui le titillait depuis le début de cette discussion incompréhensible :

Qu'est-ce que TARDIS signifie exactement ?

**T**emps **A** **R**elativité **D**imensionnelle **I**nter **S**patiale, lui répondirent en cœur trois voix.

Je crains que ça ne m'éclaire pas beaucoup.

Le Docteur se plaça à côté de lui, lui mit la main sur l'épaule et l'encouragea d'un signe de tête en souriant :

Allez-y, visitez. Peut être que vous comprendrez mieux, et le cas échéant je vous expliquerai.

John s'exécuta, et eut effectivement la réaction type de quelqu'un découvrant le TARDIS :rentrer, s'exclamer, sortir, faire le tour, et crier, abasourdi : « C'est beaucoup plus grand à l'intérieur ! Et toutes..toutes ces machines au centre, à quoi servent-elles ? On dirait un vaisseau spatial avec des commandes ! Un vaisseau, qui a la forme d'une cabine téléphonique ! C'est extraordinaire ! »

Le Docteur, rayonnant de fierté, sautillait à côté, tandis que Amy et Rory souriaient d'un air entendu.

Vous comprenez mieux maintenant ? Le TARDIS est bien un vaisseau spatial, qui permet de voyager aussi bien dans le temps que dans l'espace, au delà d'horizons que vous n'imaginez même pas, d'où le nom.

Et comment ça se fait que vous soyez en possession d'un tel objet ? Je pense que si le gouvernement était au courant de son existence, il voudrait bien mettre la main dessus.

Les gouvernements me connaissent en fait. Enfin de très rares personnes dans certains gouvernements et organisations humaines me connaissent moi et ma machine. Mais ils savent me laisser vivre et garder mes distances, et m'appeler seulement quand ils ont vraiment besoin de moi, pour les rares fois où je ne suis pas arrivé avant bien sûr.

Vous avez l'air de faire beaucoup la distinction entre les « humains » et vous, comme si vous ne vous reconnaissiez pas dans ce terme. C'est assez inhabituel chez la plupart des personnes..normales, »énonça John lentement, essayant de refouler le souvenir de Sherlock, qui avait tendance lui aussi à se considérer comme en dehors de la catégories des « hommes ordinaires »

C'est normal. Je ne suis pas humain, je suis un seigneur du temps, originaire de la planète de Gallifrey. Le TARDIS que vous voyez n'est pas une invention terrestre, elle a été créée et utilisé par les Gallifreyens.

Vous êtes un..alien ?

Ça dépend le point de vu où on se place. Vous pourriez tout aussi bien être considéré comme un « alien » si vous visitiez d'autres planètes. Je n'aime pas ce terme. Mais oui, selon votre définition humaine, je suis un alien.

John prit sa tête entre ses mains, abasourdi. Les révélations s'enchaînaient à une vitesse...Certains hommes politiques étaient au courant qu'un extraterrestre se promenait sur la terre avec une machine à voyager dans le temps et l'espace sous la forme d'une cabine de police...Après ça il n'aurait pas été étonné qu'on lui dise que le père noël existait vraiment. Il posa l'autre question qui le tracassait :

Et...quel est le rapport de tout cela avec moi ? Pourquoi donc vous me mettez au courant de tous ces faits plutôt...inhabituels et confidentiels ?

« Vous ne voyez pas ?, » s'exclama le Docteur, ravi. « Je vous offre un tour sur le TARDIS ! Une petite promenade ! Vous vouliez prendre l'air, je vous garantis qu'un petit voyage avec mon vaisseau vous conviendra ! Vous imaginez toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à vous ? »

Le médecin réfléchit à la proposition pendant une seconde et demi exactement. Puis l'élément qui l'avait amené à vouloir « prendre l'air » lui revint. Et il s'écria, révolté :

Vous voudriez que je laisse Sherlock pendant une période à priori plutôt longue, au moment où il a le plus besoin de moi ? Que je l'abandonne à un stade 2 de coma juste pour que je puisse me divertir et me changer les idées ? Imaginez si il se réveille et que je ne suis pas là, ou alors si il ne se réveille pas, et que...

Amy le coupa avant qu'il n'ait le temps de terminer sa phrase :

C'est une machine à voyager dans le temps je vous rappelle. On peut vous ramener au moment exact où vous êtes parti. Ce sera comme si vous n'étiez jamais parti de l'hôpital ! Personne ne sera jamais au courant. Comme le Docteur vous l'a dit, c'est juste une petite promenade..en dehors du cadre habituel, mais cela ne vous occupera pas plus de temps qu'un petit tour dans le parc de l'hôpital, qui soit-dit en passant, est vraiment sinistre.

Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez ? Ça peut être comme si je n'était jamais parti ?

Oh que oui, dit-elle en riant. La nuit où le Docteur est venu me rendre visite pour la 3eme fois, c'était la veille de mon mariage avec Rory. Je lui avais posé la même question, il m'a répondu ce que je viens de vous dire et il avait raison

Rory intervint dans la conversation :

Ah je crois que je me souviens moi aussi. Ce n'était pas cette même nuit où vous êtes revenus avec le TARDIS me chercher, et où le Docteur a débarqué à mon enterrement de vie de garçon en surgissant du gâteau, à la place de la strip-teaseuse ? Et ensuite, on est parti dans la Venise du XVIeme siècle, et c'est là qu'on a croisé les sortes de poissons de l'espace.

Les Saturnyniens, Rory, le corrigea le Docteur. « Je les avais presque oubliés ceux là. Ils n'étaient pas très affectueux ».

Les trois jeunes gens éclatèrent à nouveau de rire, et John se surprit à rire lui aussi. Il lui semblait que la dernière fois où il avait ri remontait à une éternité. Ces individus étaient assez cinglés oui, mais ils étaient aussi très intéressants. Et ils avaient l'air d'avoir vécu des aventures extraordinaires et d'être capable d'en rire même si elles avaient été dangereuses. Comme le lui avait dit Mycroft, une nuit dans un hangar il y a plusieurs mois de cela, ce qui intéressait John, c'était le champ de bataille, l'action. Quel que soit l'endroit où il pouvait la trouver.

Je veux bien partir avec vous, déclara-t-il. Il fut étonné d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche, mais il ne le regrettait pas : inconsciemment, il avait pris sa décision dès le moment où le Docteur avait prononcé le mot « vaisseau spatial ». La seule chose qui le poussait à rester était de ne pas vouloir laisser Sherlock, et ce problème venait d'être résolu.

Vous acceptez mon offre ?, demanda le Docteur, extatique.

John acquiesça, et eut alors droit à un mouvement d'enthousiasme général : le Docteur lui claqua dans le dos en lui criant Félicitations !, Amy l'étreignit si fort qu'il craignit un instant pour son dos encore fragile, et Rory lui serra la main, répétant qu'il était ravi qu'il les accompagne. Ils se mirent tous les trois à pousser son fauteuil pour le faire monter dans la cabine, qui s'était ouverte au claquement de doigt du Docteur. Le blond se demanda un instant si il avait vraiment fait le bon choix : après tout, il ne savait même pas pourquoi le Docteur et ses acolytes étaient venu le voir en premier lui, ni la raison pour laquelle ils l'avaient jugé digne d'être mis au courant de toutes ces histoires et de faire un voyage avec eux. Mais ce sentiment de doute s'effaça quand Amy l'emmena visiter l'intérieur du TARDIS, lui détaillant chaque partie du vaisseau et son utilité, et un sourire réjoui se forma sur le visage de John.

Quelques instants plus tard, John se tenait prêt de la machine de commande, essayant de découvrir le fonctionnement de chaque outil. Il était habillé de propre, avec un costume qui ressemblait un peu à celui du Docteur, à ceci près qu'il avait pu déroger au nœud papillon. Il ne se sentait pas trop à l'aise à l'idée de vadrouiller dans l'espace seulement muni de sa tunique d'hôpital, et à son grand étonnement, le TARDIS comptait une pièce qui servait plus ou moins de débarras. Le médecin aurait juré y avoir vu une boule en cristal où s'agitaient trois sorcières, mais peut être avait-il seulement rêvé. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il y avait une caisse rempli de vêtements, aussi bien masculins que féminins. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il provenait des différents voyages du Docteur, et des différents compagnons qui l'avaient accompagné. Ainsi que de ses précédentes versions, mais John espérait avoir mal compris cette partie (Comment diable un homme pourrait-il se régénérer en une personne complètement différente ? D'accord, le Docteur n'était définitivement pas un être humain, mais quand même...)

Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent soudain à l'oreille. Amy, Rory et le Docteur se tenait près d'un des escaliers noirs, baignés par la lumière orangée du TARDIS. Une altercation se déroulait visiblement entre les trois, sur le sujet de leur prochaine destination. Apparemment, ils désiraient un séjour plutôt tranquille, conforme à son état de santé, et John avait l'impression que leurs séjours se révélaient n'être jamais paisibles. Mais il n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'être un fardeau. Il se déplaça près d'une balustrade, et sans trop de peine se releva de son fauteuil roulant, comme il l'avait prévu. Sa mauvaise jambe le lançait encore, mais la douleur était supportable. Le Docteur lui avait donné des analgésiques (oui oui, le TARDIS possédait aussi une sorte de pharmacie de garde, qui devait se révéler plutôt utile), car il avait reconnu que ceux qu'on lui avaient sans doute administré à l'hôpital ne faisaient plus effet. John s'était rendu compte à ce moment là que le seul endroit où il avait mal était sa jambe : pas de traumatisme crânien, ni de trace de brûlures autre qui auraient pu résulter de l'explosion de la bombe et de son plongeon forcé dans la piscine. Il soupçonnait donc son mal d'être être en partie psychosomatique, la brûlure sur sa jambe semblant plus superficielle qu'autre chose. Son cœur se serra à cette constatation, qui lui remémora sa première rencontre avec Sherlock Holmes et le diagnostic qu'il avait fait de son boitement au premier coup d'œil.

Secouant la tête, il chassa cette pensée de son esprit et se dirigea d'un pas qu'il espérait plutôt alerte vers le Docteur et ses deux compagnons. Ils tournèrent la tête au bruit de ses pas, et ils sourirent, ravis, en le voyant debout. Amy et le Docteur poussèrent même un petit cri de joie, en sautillant sur place. John les sentait sur le point de l'entraîner dans une danse endiablée, et décida de couper court :

Alors, où partons nous ?

Il ne put empêcher cependant l'étreinte vigoureuse du Docteur, qui cria :

Ah, je le savais que vous vous rétabliriez à la vitesse de la lumière ! Vous êtes un battant John Watson, je l'avais compris à la première seconde.

Se dégageant, il reprit :

Et pour répondre à votre question, nous ne savons pas ENCORE où nous voulons vous emmener. Une suggestion particulière à nous faire, Dr Watson ?

A vrai dire, vous en savez sûrement bien plus long que moi sur ce qu'il y a à voir dans notre vaste univers...

Oh, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre et à découvrir. D'ailleurs quelque uns de mes plus beaux voyages m'ont été suggérés par mes compagnons de l'époque. Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna No..

Le jeune homme tapa soudain dans ses mains l'air excité, comme si il venait d'avoir l'idée la plus brillante au monde :

« Mais bien sûr ! Cette bonne vieille Donna ! C'est avec elle, après Rose Tyler que je suis aller rendre visite aux Oods ! Ils étaient géniaux, elle les avait adoré ! Je me demande s'ils chantent encore des chants en notre mémoire» Vous ne les avez pas encore vu vous, non ? Demanda-t-il, tourné vers Rory et Amy qui secouèrent la tête négativement. « Et vous non plus bien sûr John ! Je pense que ça peut être une bonne idée de vous emmener là bas, les Oods sont des créatures originales, mais très calmes et pacifiques. Et leur planète est magnifique, surtout en hiver, recouverte par la glace et la neige. Hein alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Une planète inconnue, des aliens inconnus pour vous..Excitant non ?»

John sourit devant l'agitation quasi-comique du Docteur, qui lui rappelait celle de son colocataire quand il tombait sur une nouvelle enquête, et déclara :

C'est vrai qu'a tout prendre, je préférerais que les premiers aliens- à part vous- dont je ferai la connaissance soient pacifiques. Et je suis toujours tenté par l'inconnu, donc c'est bon pour moi. Du moment que vous ne vous ennuyez pas...

L'homme au nœud papillon éclata de rire en lui donnant une accolade :

Je savais que vous diriez oui ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je ferai en sorte qu'on y aille quelques siècles après ma dernière venue là bas, comme ça il y aura toujours un peu de changement pour moi.

- « Eh bien je pense que nous n'avons plus qu'a vous suivre Docteur, » ajouta Amy, approuvée par son mari. « Il y a relativement peu de chance que nous nous retrouvions dans le pétrin si cette planète est telle que vous nous l'avez décrite, et de toute façon, même le pétrin se retrouve divertissant à la fin. »

L'approbation étant générale, le Docteur se rua au centre de l'appareil, poussa quelques leviers, cria « Géronimo! » au moment où l'appareil se mit à secouer brutalement et à émettre un son aigu indéfinissable assez proche d'un « whooo who » suivi de « Cramponnez vous John, le voyage est assez remuant ! ». Le médecin avait mis en place ce conseil avant même qu'il lui soit donné, et avait comme Amy et Rory agrippé ses mains à la balustrade. Il faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises cependant, et fut soulagé quand l'appareil s'immobilisa. Le bruit si étrange qui avait caractérisé le départ s'arrêta également. Apparemment, ils venaient d'atteindre leur destination : la planète des Oods. Quoi qu'un Ood puisse être. Tous s'avancèrent vers la porte du vaisseau dans un silence quasi religieux. Le seigneur du temps , suivis par ses compagnons, posa la main dessus, et un sourire réjoui aux lèvres ,l'ouvrit soudainement.

Le spectacle qui se présenta aux yeux de John Watson lui arracha un hoquet de surprise, ainsi qu'a tous les voyageurs du TARDIS .


	3. About coal and Roman

**Note de début de chapitre :** J'ai tardé un peu à poster celui là, mais j'attendais de m'avancer un peu sur le suivant (et j'ai eu pas mal de travail scolaire, donc ^^) ..qui si tout se déroule comme je le souhaite (et si j'ai le temps de revisionner le chant des Oods au cours de la semaine aussi) devrait être publié vers la fin de semaine prochaine.

Je remercie vivement YEMEPisTOOgoodTObeTRUE pour son commentaire encourageant (et pour la citation d'Eminem..je dois avouer que ça ne m'était pas du tout venu à l'esprit en écrivant le titre) et à qui je tiens à dire que je veux absolument faire partie de ce *Front de Libération des Crossovers Francophones*:D

La plaine qui s'étendait devant eux était d'une couleur grise lugubre. Le sol semblait désert et stérile. Le seul relief existant se présentait sous la forme de monticules de déchets. Devant ce paysage glauque à souhait, John aurait été relativement peu surpris de croiser un orque ou un Nazguhl égaré. Il pivota vers le Docteur, qui se tenait figé devant l'embrasure de la porte. Une profonde tristesse imprégnait son visage d'ordinaire si enjoué. Ce qu'il apercevait semblait profondément l'affecter, autant que la perte d'un être cher. Amy le dévisageait, inquiète, et finit par lui poser la question :

Que pensez vous qu'il a pu arriver à cette planète ?

« Extermination », répondit le Docteur d'une voix sinistre. « Par qui et pourquoi, ça je dois et vais le découvrir. » Un éclat vengeur perçait dans sa réponse, comme si une partie dangereuse de l'homme jusque là enfouie venait de resurgir.

Si John était décontenancé, les deux autres compagnons semblaient savoir à quoi s'en tenir sur le comportement du Docteur. Rory lui annonça qu'il allait faire « un repérage de terrain » selon ses propres mots, tandis que le Gallifreyen s'avança sur la plaine, en se penchant sur le sol et prenant la terre entre ses doigts.Amy avança de quelque pas à l'extérieur du TARDIS, suivie par un John Watson de plus en plus intrigué. Il sentait les fortes odeurs de carbone probablement émises par une source plus éloignée. La contrée dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvé était définitivement peu amène. De nouvelles interrogations lui brûlaient la langue et Amy commença les explications avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche :

Le Docteur est d'un tempérament altruiste. Il tient à chaque espèce et à chaque planète autant qu'il tenait à la sienne. Les Seigneurs du Temps ont été « exterminés » lors d'une grande guerre contre d'autre aliens, les Daleks il y a bien longtemps de cela, et depuis il est le dernier de son espèce. Voilà la raison pour laquelle ce qu'il vient de voir l'a autant touché : il y trouve des résonances avec sa propre histoire. Le Docteur ne supporte pas que le moindre mal soit fait à n'importe quelle créature existante. Mais il est dangereux, très dangereux si on le met en colère. Et les Daleks l'ont mis en colère à de très nombreuses reprises. La vengeance du Docteur n'est pas quelque chose que j'aimerais personnellement affronter. Et si les créatures qui ont détruit cette planète sont bien les Daleks, comme il semble le croire, il y a fort à parier que leur nombre va encore diminuer drastiquement.

John resta quelques instants à méditer cette déclaration. Jusque ici le Docteur lui apparaissait comme un individu certes intelligent et intrépide, mais également quelque peu innocent. Il venait de découvrir qu'il avait vécu des expériences traumatisantes. C'était un homme blessé, avec un côté sombre, bien plus complexe que John ne l'avait pensé. En un sens, il lui ressemblait quelque peu : la guerre en Afghanistan le hantait encore aujourd'hui, malgré tout les événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis. Il possédait lui aussi un côté sombre, celui du vétéran, qu'il garderait probablement jusqu'à le fin de ses jours. La comparaison s'arrêtait cependant là : Le médecin était loin d'être aussi brillant et excentrique que le « vrai » Docteur. En ce sens, il était également très semblable à Sherlock. A ceci près que Sherlock n'avait jamais manifesté d'intérêt pour la vie de quiconque. A part celle de John, lors de ce moment précis à la piscine...

Hou hou, Mr Watson, lança Amy, l'interrompant dans son flot de pensée. Si vous commencez vous aussi à vous lancer dans des grandes réflexions philosophiques comme le Docteur, on ne va jamais s'en sortir

Appelez moi John voyons. Je pense que à partir du moment où l'on kidnappe quelqu'un dans un hôpital, pour l'emmener sur une planète inconnue, on gagne le droit de l'appeler par son prénom.

Je pense que c'est une assomption correcte, mais j'ajouterai qu'on acquiert aussi le droit de tutoyer cette personne.

Les deux éclatèrent soudain de rire, et l'atmosphère plutôt lourde depuis leur arrivée, se détendit aussitôt. John en profita pour questionner Amy à nouveau :

Que sont partis faire vos autres amis ?

Eh bien ,le Docteur est parti voir si il peut essayer d'analyser l'atmosphère et si il trouve quelques éléments dans le sol qui pourraient peut être nous donner quelques indices sur ce qui c'est passé ici.. Quant à Rory, il est parti explorer un peu les alentours. Son expérience en tant qu'éclaireur de la légion romaine nous est encore bien utile par moment.

Je ne suis peut être pas très physionomiste, mais je pense pouvoir affirmer sans trop me tromper qu'il manque encore quelque 2000 ans à ce jeune homme pour pouvoir avoir servi dans la légion romaine.

Longue histoire. Passionnante, mais je pense que je n'aurai pas vraiment le temps de vous la raconter maintenant.

Comme pour donner raison à Amy, la voix du Docteur se fit entendre :

Amy ! John ! Venez immédiatement !

Ils se précipitèrent à l'endroit d'où provenait l'appel. Rory était revenu de son exploration, et il était assis à côté du Docteur qui terminait d'analyser la composition des déchets de la colline. Lorsqu'ils furent tous réunis autour de lui, il releva la tête et leur expliqua la situation, à partir des nouveaux éléments qu'il avait rassemblé avec Rory :

Nous avons bien atterri sur la planète Ood. Les coordonnés du TARDIS correspondent, ainsi que la composition de l'atmosphère, qui est plutôt spécifique. Cependant, on décèle des traces de carbone dans l'atmosphère inhabituels pour cette planète. Il y a également une nappe de charbon à quelque mètres de là. La couche est cependant mince, et si on creuse à une dizaines de centimètres, on retombe sur une composition plus classique et équilibrée, avec une présence d'eau et minéraux autres. Ce charbon n'est pas arrivé ici de manière naturelle, on l'y a transporté afin de pouvoir le brûler dans une centrale, en quantité assez conséquente. Rory m'a confirmé qu'il a aperçu une grande centrale à charbon dans les environs Les déchets des collines sont un mélange de déchets humains comme du plastique, et d'autre extraterrestres. Je suis même tombé sur des restes calcinés de technologies Daleks. On dirait qu'ils ont voulu tester de nouvelles expériences pour créer de l'énergie mais qu'elles ont échoué. Ils auraient du alors se résoudre à tout brûler par sécurité. Quant à la désertification.. Il y a une guerre, qui opposait visiblement les hommes aux Oods. Les Oods sont pacifistes, je pense donc qu'ils ont du se rendre assez rapidement. La question est où sont-ils maintenant, si ils n'ont pas été tous exterminés ?

John l'interrompit, un point l'interpellant depuis le début :

Mais, si les Daleks sont des extraterrestres si puissants et experts en nouvelles technologies, pourquoi utiliser un moyen aussi rustique qu'une vulgaire centrale à charbon ? C'est une technique qui utilise beaucoup de ressources pour finalement peu d'énergie à la fin. De plus, vous semblez dire que le charbon ne vient pas de cette planète : où donc pourraient-ils l'avoir trouvé ? Pourquoi cette idée leur est-elle venue à l'esprit ?

Très bien réfléchi John. J'en suis vite arrivé à ce même point du raisonnement, et j'en ai déduit que les Daleks ont du conclure un pacte avec des humains. Je sais qu'il y avait une colonie humaine, sur cette planète avant. Ils étaient là au moment de l'asservissement des Ood, puis Donna et moi sommes arrivés, et je pensais qu'ils étaient tous morts et repartis sur leur bonne vieille terre. Mais il y a une planète située non loin, appelée Wordcoal, dont les caractéristiques peuvent correspondre aux conditions de vie des hommes. De plus elle possède d'immenses mines de charbon jusque là non exploitées, qui ont du être utilisés pour l'exportation vers d'autres planètes aux habitants moins « développés »,ne connaissant aucun moyen de créer de l'énergie. Si ça se trouve, une vraie économie locale s'est crée, et la population de la colonie a augmenté.

Vous avez trouvé ça tout seul ? Vous connaissez vraiment toutes les planètes de l'univers ?

Non pas toutes je vous l'ai dit, il me reste encore beaucoup à découvrir. Mais WordCoal est ses relations avec la Terre vont avoir une importance capitale dans quelques millénaires, si je me souviens bien...oups, spoiler. Faites comme si vous n'avez rien entendu. Pour répondre à votre deuxième question, non je n'ai pas trouvé ça tout seul, Rory m'a été d'une grande aide. Près de la centrale, il a pu intercepté un dialogue entre deux humains. Ils expliquaient que leur contrat avec les « robots autoritaires» arrivaient presque à leur terme. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que les Daleks aient pu tranquillement manipuler les humains pour arriver à leurs fins. Ils ont du leur demander de mettre à la disposition une quantité suffisante d'énergie, et les hommes ont employé un des moyens qu'ils connaissaient qui correspondaient aux ressources qu'ils avaient sous la main. Je pense que pour en être réduit à de telles extrémités -marchander avec d'autres espèces qu'eux-,il faut qu'ils soient vraiment peu et faible : ceci correspond presque à une tentative désespérée. Il est vrai qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que je tombe sur leurs affaires dans ce cas précis, et peut être qu'ils sont plus efficaces quand je n'y suis pas mêlé. Les grandes questions sont donc :...

A quel usage est destiné cette grande quantité d'énergie ? Et que viennent faire les Oods là dedans ? Pourquoi installer la centrale, et non par les laisser sur WordCoal, alors que cela implique de déplacer des tonnes de charbon ?

C'est bien Amy, tu suis !

Je commence à m'habituer aux intrigues tortueuses vous savez Docteur. Alors, qu'elle est votre tactique sur ce coup là ?

S'approcher des hommes, et des lieux de concentrations d'activité. C'est la seule manière d'en apprendre davantage, et d'arrêter ce qui en train de se préparer-quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Alors..Allons-y Alonzo !

Assis sur un sol sale, accoudé contre un large container, John Watson se demanda une énième fois comment il avait pu se retrouver là, et pourquoi donc il n'avait pas pensé à demander à Mycroft où était son pistolet avant de partir : aux dernières nouvelles, c'était Sherlock qui lui avait « emprunté » lors de leur entrevue avec Moriarty. Malgré ces quelques idées déplaisantes, il était content d'être là. Son cœur battait vite, il sentait l'adrénaline circuler dans ses veines et ses réflexes de soldats étaient de nouveau enclenchés. Il était de nouveau vivant, enfin. Et cette situation n'était après tout qu'une planque banale, comme il en avait déjà fait des dizaines. Il se remémora les quelques événements qui l'avaient amené jusque là.

Lui et ses nouveaux compagnons s'étaient dirigé vers les « industries » humaines. Ils s'étaient concentré sur la plus grande, qui semblait dominer l'ensemble du complexe. Tout ça pour tomber sur un garde endormi à l'accueil, et quelques ingénieurs en combinaisons bleues qui fumaient dans la cour. Proprement ennuyeux. John commençait à se dire que ces Daleks mystérieux devaient être finalement très inconscients.

L'ex médecin militaire comptait mettre à disposition ses vagues souvenirs des cours de physiques pour déclarer si ces centrales à charbons en étaient vraiment, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire ouf, le Docteur avait examiné en courant tout le bâtiment, de la tour de refroidissement à la cheminée en passant par le broyeur à charbon, et avait déclaré que tout était « parfaitement ordinaire ». Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une porte en acier forgé qu'il avait mis selon ses propres dire « plus de 5 minutes à ouvrir, alors que j'étais équipé de mon tournevis ». John ne voyait pas bien ce qui était extraordinaire là dedans, mais il avait suivi les autres qui s'étaient précipités avec empressement à la porte désignée. Leur surprise avait atteint leur comble quand le Docteur avait annoncé que cette porte n'était visiblement pas constitué d'acier, mais d'un « alliage extraterrestre », probablement issu de la technologie Dalek. Derrière la porte, des centaines de containers attendaient. Pourquoi dans de protections pour un simple hangar de marchandise ? La question méritait enquête, et c'est pour cela que John et ses deux jeunes amis, accoudés contre lui, montaient la garde en face de la porte, tandis que le Docteur essayait d'ouvrir le premier container, qu'il qualifiait de particulièrement coriace. Si jamais un gardien se présentait, il fallait essayer de l'immobiliser en douceur , pour qu'il ne donne pas l'alarme et obtenir quelques renseignements sur ce qui se tramait ici. A priori, un plan cohérent, sauf que pour John il comportait une grosse faille : aucun d'eux n'avait d'armes. Il lui faudrait compter sur ses poings, et il avait beau avoir derrière lui un solide entraînement militaire, il se faisait des fois battre au corps à corps. Et ce n'était pas Amy ou Rory qui pourraient l'aider. Bien qu'il apprécie sincèrement les deux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver quelques peu...freluquets.

Au moment où John essayait de déterminer ce que ce Docteur si brillant valait à la bagarre, il l'entendit s'exclamer :

Vous tous ! Venez ! Il y a des personnes qu'il faut absolument que vous voyiez !


	4. About the utility of plan

**Note : **J'ai passé plus de temps que prévu à finir ce chapitre..Mais bon enfin il est fini ^^.

Je tiens à préciser qu'il a vraiment été écrit sur une trèèès longue période (ça doit bien faire un mois que j'en avais écris les premières lignes, ce n'est pas tellement qu'il est dense, c'est juste que je peinais à avancer, vu qu'on arrivait à la partie « aventure » à proprement parler), donc il peut peut-être sembler incohérent par moment et aussi un peu un rupture avec les chapitres précédents. Je m'en excuse donc. Telle que je l'aie conçu, l'histoire devrait encore durer deux chapitres, que je pense pouvoir réussir à écrire et publier avant la fin de novembre.

Ceci mis de côté, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture:D !

Au mot « personnes », John se redressa immédiatement, aidé par Amy et Rory qui lui tendirent chacun une main. Tout excités, ils se précipitèrent à la rencontre du Docteur. Celui ci avait réussi à vaincre le container tenace et s'était faufilé à l'intérieur. Il était entouré par plusieurs...individus. Pour autant que John puisse en juger avec la faible luminosité du lieu, ils avaient a peu près la taille d'humains. Le haut du crâne, relativement protubérant, était d'une marron-beige, et plissé a plusieurs endroits. Sous des yeux obliques et rapprochés, le masque du visage semblait se fendiller, et révéler de nombreuses tentacules rosâtres, ressemblant vaguement à celles de pieuvres. Chacun d'eux avait le coude levé et tenait à bout de bras une boule transparente, relié à leurs tentacules par un fil. Ils se tenaient parfaitement immobiles, en rang, et instinctivement le médecin se figea. Ces créatures lui donnaient l'effet d'être des soldats en l'attente d'ordres. Même si John savait que le Docteur ne les aurait pas volontairement amené en face d'un danger imminent, il ressentait un certain malaise. Sa voix hésitante brisa le silence :

Qui sont-ils ? Que font-ils enfermés ici ?

Ce sont des Oods John. Et je pense qu'ils ne sont pas venus dans ce container tout seuls.

Ils ont l'air si...figés.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je les rencontre avec ce type de comportement. Ils ne sont pas figés, ils attendent les instructions. Ils n'ont plus aucune volonté propre, et je pense savoir qu'est-ce qui les rends comme ça. La manipulation effectuée avait été pensé par des humains, il y a bien longtemps de ça. Mais je pensais qu'ils l'avaient abandonné définitivement suite aux..problèmes rencontrés. Je pense que ce sont les Daleks qui les ont encouragés à remettre ça sur les rails. Ils ont du considérer que des Oods dépourvu d'esprit de critique était une armée bien plus facile à manipuler que des hommes.

Ses compagnons tressaillirent à l'usage du mot « armée ». Il semblait rendre la menace plus proche et vivace. Pendant ce temps le Docteur faisait les cents pas autant qu'il lui était permis dans le petit espace imparti, tout en brandissant son tournevis sonique sur chacune des personnes qui l'entourait

Résumons ! Des Oods, enfermés ici, dans des containers, prêts à être envoyés on ne sait où. En tout cas leur exploitation semble être la raison de la présence de ces centrales sur la planète. Une énorme quantité d'énergie est nécessaire pour être utilisée à une fin qu'on ne connaît pas, et qui doit être produite sur la planète où elle est demandée. L'esclavage des Oods, les modifications qu'ont leur a infligé ici en leur enlevant leur cerveau ne sont que des vieilles idées humaines. Réutilisée par ces nouveaux venus et les Daleks. Mais en quoi les Daleks apportent-il leur pierre à l'édifice ? Pourquoi auraient-il besoin d'armée Oods ? Ils haïssent jusqu'à l'existence même d'autres formes de vie que les leurs, et un seul Dalek équivaut à bien des Oods en terme de puissance guerrière.

Bien qu'il semblait s'adresser à Amy, Rory et John, celui ci reconnaissait ce mode de communication, fréquemment utilisé par Sherlock, qui consistait à énoncer les faits à une autre personne, sans lui demander une quelconque acquiescement ou aide, juste pour la simple utilité d'exprimer ses pensées à hautes voix histoire de mieux les démêler et d'espérer retrouver une idée s'en dégageant. Que le récepteur de l'information soit un être humain ou crâne sur la cheminée n'était qu'une nuance négligeable. Mais quelquefois, une intervention, même si c'était pour proférer des sottises pouvait se révéler bénéfique , et cela John le savait aussi. Aussi exprima-t-il son point de vue :

L'énergie créé par les centrales ne pourrait-elle pas rendre les Oods plus fort et en faire une sorte d'armée invincible ?

Non non John, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. On ne peut pas rendre « plus fort » des Oods en leur infligeant des décharges électriques. Elles servent seulement à les domestiquer, à les obliger à obéir. De plus de manière trop importante, cela produit un effet négatif sur les Oods,ils deviennent comme enragés et perdent tout contrôle d'eux mêmes. Les humains sont au courant, c'est même une crise massive de ce genre qui a été à l'origine d'une rébellion qui a conduit les humains à quitter cette planète. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas comment ils ont pu oublier ce point, c'est forcément ce qui va se produire au bout d'un moment, et alors...

Le Docteur tapa soudain le point contre une des parois du container, manifestement en proie à une révélation subite :

Mais bien sûr ! Ils le savent, les Daleks le savent ! C'est cela qu'ils recherchent ! Les amener à cet état de rage, de perte de conscience ! C'est seulement comme ça qu'ils pourront être utiles en arme de destruction massive ! Ils sont des milliers entassés ici. Des milliers de Oods enragés pourraient être une menace sérieuse pour quelques civilisations..Ah quel idiot j'ai été de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt !

Il se tourna ensuite vers John d'un air guilleret :

Mais, félicitation, mon cher docteur ! Accidentellement, vous m'avez mené au bon raisonnement. Vous allez être une aide précieuse ici je le sens.

John sourit largement à ces éloges: apparemment il était destiné à guider des génies sur la voie de l'illumination en les éclairant par des fausses hypothèses. L'homme au nœud papillon rangea son tournevis, et s'élança hors du container :

Allez hop hop, tout le monde dehors ! Il ne reste plus qu'une chose à aller voir pour confirmer notre hypothèse !

Amy, se raclant la gorge , prit la parole, visiblement perplexe :

Eh bien Docteur nous sommes absolument ravis que vous ayez trouvé la solution, mais nous n'avons absolument aucune idée de quoi vous êtes en train de parler depuis tout à l'heure.

Ah bon ? Mais c'est évident pourtant ! Mais c'est vrai qu'aucun de vous ne connaît les Oods ici. Je vais donc donner les éléments qui vous manquent pour comprendre. La manipulation opérée par les humains sur les Oods que vous voyez ici est la suivante : chacun des cerveaux de ces Oods a été arraché pour être remplacé par cette boule transparente que vous voyez à leur mains. Oh, peut être aurais-je du préciser avant que les Oods tiennent leur cerveaux dans leurs mains ? C'est qui fait d'eux une espèce si vulnérable et pacifiste. Bref, tous les Oods communiquent de manière télépathique: ils sont rattachés par une espèce de conscience commune par un cerveau géant, qui émet des informations., Il est extérieur à chacun d'eux, mais qui en fait quand même partie intégrante : agir sur ce cerveau entraîne un effet direct sur les Oods. Les humains l'avaient justement empêché d'émettre en l'emprisonnant pas des pylônes électriques. L'ablation de chacun des cerveaux personnels des Oods, pour les remplacer par cette..boule traductrice, les rendait dociles et ôtait leur libre arbitre. Mais cette maltraitance et domination, à long terme, ont entraîné une rébellion des Oods : leurs yeux devenaient rouges, et ils avaient un comportement incontrôlable. Les humains ont d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une maladie comme celle de la rage, mais je pense qu'il s'agissait plus de la rébellion inconsciente d'esprits lassés d'être dominés. Et voilà que les Daleks et les humains veulent réutiliser ce phénomène à leur avantage, pour transformer les Oods en créatures meurtrières !

D'accord. Jusque là c'est clair. Et notre rôle là dedans, pour empêcher que ça arrive ?

Eh bien libérer le cerveau qui connecte tous les Oods. Libérer les Oods eux mêmes et les laisser tranquillement chanter entre eux. Réexpédier tous ces colonisateurs, de quelques espèces qu'ils soient, hors de cette planète.

Et vous avez un plan pour cela ? Ce n'est pas tellement votre genre d'habitude, les raids contre des ennemis déterminés. Demanda un Rory quelque peu dubitatif

Plusieurs dizaines me sont venus à l'esprit, aucun n'est réalisable pour l'instant. Comme je te l'ai dit à ma chère Amy Pond il y a bien longtemps, je n'ai pas de mode d'emploi pour ce genre de situation. Et puis où serait le plaisir sans un peu d'improvisation, hmmm ?

Les arguments du Docteur apparaissaient plutôt réfutables du point de vue de John Watson, surtout que si il avait bien compris le but de leur mission était de libérer des extraterrestres pour les sauver d'autres extraterrestres extrêmement belliqueux et dangereux ainsi que d'autre humains. Mais après tout, qui avait accepté de s'embrigader dans cette histoire de voyage dans l'espace ?

Après quelques cogitations du Docteur, qui apparemment consistaient surtout à faire les cents pas, tout en énonçant des idées toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres, il avait été décidé qu'il fallait fouiller toutes les pièces du bâtiment sans se faire remarquer des humains ou Daleks. Apparemment le Docteur pouvait se montrer discret si il le souhaitait. Le but de l'opération était de savoir où se trouvaient tous les Oods, ceux qui avaient subi l'opération et les autres, et le Grand Cerveau qui les reliait tous. Si ils étaient tous libérés, leur supériorité numérique devrait normalement effrayer les humains et les inciter à abandonner cette entreprise. L'homme à la boite bleue avait marmonné qu'il les empêcheraient _définitivement_ de remettre les pieds sur cette planète, et pour la seconde fois depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance, John avait senti cette menace diffuse dans sa voix, qui contrastait avec son comportement habituel.

Le chapitre des Daleks n'avait pas vraiment été abordé, et apparemment ni Amy ou Rory, n'avaient l'intention de les croiser. Le Docteur semblait penser qu'ils n'avaient à priori pas de raison d'être présent sur les lieux pour le moment, et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de les localiser dans la galaxie : il serait donc réduit à les laisser s'en tirer, car les robots ne reviendraient sûrement pas avant la date d'expiration du contrat sur WordCoal, c'est à dire dans quelques mois, vu ce qu'ils avaient pu en juger après leur première inspection des lieux. L'ex militaire ne souhaitait pas non plus faire leurs connaissances : des créatures capable d'inquiéter le deuxième homme le plus sûr de lui qu'il aie jamais connu devaient vraiment pouvoir être qualifiées deredoutables.

Le moment était donc venu d'agir. Les compagnons se placèrent en ligne d'abord Rory, puis John et enfin Amy derrière le Docteur qui ouvrait la marche, son tournevis sonique à la main. Ils quittèrent le container sans être inquiétés par aucun Oods. Leur présence immobile mettait cependant John dans un accès de tension, il lui semblait sentir leur regards sur son dos comme une surveillance silencieuse. Le local était encore plus vaste que ce qui leur avait semblé à prime abord, et ils leurs fallut bien cinq minutes pour arriver à la porte situé à l'autre extrémité. Elle était constituée du même métal que la première, et cette fois le Docteur ne peina pas pour l'ouvrir (il avait semblé à John qu'il avait maugréé en utilisant son tournevis sonique « Au moins, ce n'est pas du bois », mais sans doute avait-il rêvé). Chacun se plaqua ensuite à la porte en essayant de déceler une présence quelconque, mais seul un léger vrombissement de machines se faisait entendre.

La pièce suivante était effectivement un intérieur de centrale tout à fait classique où seuls étaient visibles des pompes et des turbines à pertes de vue. John était étonné par l'absence de présence humaine : il lui semblait que le fonctionnement de ce genre de centrale devait être contrôlé par des ingénieurs ou des surveillants. Le mystère fut bientôt éclairci quand ils tombèrent sur un drone d'un mètre de haut qui scannait de manière régulière les différentes parties de machines , pour vérifier l'absence d'anomalie. Heureusement pour eux, il n'était pas chargé de scanner la pièce à proprement parler. Leur progression était régulière, et les voyageurs dans le temps avaient fini à terme à arriver à une autre porte, qui ouvrait vers une seconde partie du bâtiment. Une pancarte rédigée dans un anglais laconique indiquait que la salle des commandes et le « lieu de surveillance » se situait dans cette partie. Le Docteur s'avança lentement contre la porte métallique et commença à dégainer son tournevis sonique. Le bruit aigu si reconnaissable commençait à retenir...et fut éclipsé par le déclenchement d'une sirène. Le son se diffusait à partir de différents hauts parleurs disposés à travers à la pièce

- « Stop, stop », commença le Docteur en poussant avec ses bras Amy, Rory et John pour les écarter de la porte. « Le tournevis sonique. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Rien, la porte n'a pas eu le temps de céder, et elle n'a pas l'air assez sophistiquée pour enclencher un signal d'alarme..alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu manquer, qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu...ne pas...voir... » Au moment où il parlait il se tortilla le cou dans tous les directions, avant de se figer sur le plafond à quelques centimètres de la porte. « Oh c'est ça. Un capteur de mouvement. Situé juste au dessus de la porte. Qui a détecté une présence non prévue dans cette pièce. Nous. Comment, comment j'ai pu manquer ça ? »

-Docteur, le coupa Amy. Que fait-on maintenant ? Que va-il se passer ?

-Ce qui va se passer exactement, je ne peux pas pas le prédire ma chère Pond. Je suppose que ce système d'alarme va faire venir tous les systèmes de défense dans cette pièce, qu'ils soient humains ou robotisés. Ce que nous devons faire ? De manière très basique, je suggère de...commencer à courir . Maintenant.

-Mais si nous fuyons dans la direction opposée, nous nous éloignons du point que nous voulons atteindre. Je suis sûr que ce que nous cherchons se trouve dans cette partie ci du bâtiment.

-J'en suis sûr aussi Johnny, mais je ne pense pas qu'une attaque frontale soit la meilleur solution possible. Une fuite momentanée permettra de les distraire et si nous arrivons à leur échapper assez longtemps, nous arriverons à retourner à notre point de départ. Même si du coup notre entreprise sera plus risquée, si ils connaissent notre présence dans le bâtiment.

Un cliquetis d'un trousseau et des voix se firent alors entendre derrière la porte. Tous se figèrent et restèrent un instant dans l'expectative, puis, sans réfléchir, John se plaqua contre la porte comme pour en bloquer l'entrée.

-Vous. Courez. Je peux les retenir le temps que vous fuyez. Je peux même leur faire croire que je suis le seul à être venu ici. Le capteur a senti la Si je sers d'appât, ils relâcheront sans doute leurs gardes cela vous laissera le temps de trouver un autre moyen d'accès. Et vous viendrez me libérer à la fin.

-Je n'aime pas ça John coupa le Docteur. Si il y a quelqu'un qui devrait servir d'appât dans ce cas c'est moi. J'ai plus l'habitude de ce genre de situation

-Vous avez l'air de connaître bien les Daleks, et eux semblent vous connaître aussi. Peut être qu'ils ont informé leurs collègues humains, qui sait ? Peut être qu'ils ont été prévenus contre vous, et qu'ils se méfieront davantage. De toute façon nous n'avons plus de temps de discuter. Partez.

John put mesurer la pertinence de ses propos quand il perçut le déclic significatif qui annonçait l'ouverture de la porte. Le Docteur lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis voyant qu'il était décidé, hocha brièvement la tête et s'élança en courant de l'autre côté, avec à sa suite Amy et Rory.

Au même moment la porte bougea, et John se rendit compte à ce moment là à quel point l'idée même de vouloir la bloquer en ajoutant un surcroît de poids alors qu'elle était déjà dans un métal lourd était stupide. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'apesentir sur son erreur, car deux hommes surgirent brusquement de l'embrasure, en combinaisons bleues et une arme non-identifiées à la main. John eut juste la possibilité de se jeter sur le premier individu pour le déséquilibrer, quand le second lui envoya ce qui ressemblait à une décharge électrique. Complètement paralysé, il ne put plus alors esquisser un seul mouvement. Le médecin sentit progressivement sa conscience disparaître, troublée seulement par le bruit de l'alarme qui sonnait encore, alors qu'il était soulevé par les deux gardes et emmené hors de la salle.


	5. About incongruous argument and Oods'song

**Note de l'auteur :** Tadaa ! 5eme chapitre, enfin. Désolé du très long délai, je n'avais absolument pas prévu de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps. J'avais arrêté complètement d'écrire pendant une assez longue période, et quand j'ai commencé ce chapitre il y a environ une semaine et demi, je ne m'imaginais pas du tout qu'il serait aussi long (il fait au moins le double de tous les autres). J'ai d'ailleurs sérieusement songé à le couper en deux, mais ça m'agaçait du point de vue du rythme, et j'aurais eu l'impression de faire un découpage inégal. Bon le résultat, c'est que j'ai la certaine impression que toute l'action de l'histoire est concentrée dans ce chapitre...ce qui est à peu près le cas, et c'est une des raisons pour lequel il a été aussi laborieux à écrire. Le prochain et dernier donc, devrait être beaucoup moins dense et plus facile à rédiger, il arrivera donc plus rapidement (enfin je l'espère).

Comme vous avez du le remarquer précédemment, toute cette histoire est une grande référence à l'épisode 3 de la saison 4 de Doctor Who, « Le Chant des Oods, » que j'apprécie grandement je pense que vous l'aurez deviné. Pour cette (presque) fin d'aventure, j'ai volontairement forcé le trait, avec certains grands clins d'œils que les fans remarqueront, pour accentuer le parallèle. Dans cette même lignée, certaines déclarations d'Amy paraîtront sûrement hors caractère, mais reflètent plutôt mon opinion sur le manque de référence aux anciens compagnons du 9e et 10e docteur, que j'ai tendance à trouver un peu dommage..Donc voilà c'est pour ça que le souvenir de Donna est très présent là dedans (j'adore ce personnage, c'est peut être de tous les compagnons qu'a eu le Docteur mon préféré), j'espère que ça ne gênera personne..

Je remercie tous mes lecteurs, français ou autre, que ce soient ceux qui me mettent en story alert ou en favoris, ou ceux qui me lisent régulièrement tout simplement, ça me touche toujours de savoir que mon histoire est un minimum appréciée...

Je remercie donc tout particulièrement YEMEPisTOOgoodTObeTRUE, pour son dernier review adorable comme toujours..merci encore pour les encouragements, et les conseils prodigués pour la publication sur le site, je vais essayer de faire en sorte que mes tirets passent cette fois ci ^^

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

(et désolé, ma note d'auteur était démentiellement longue elle aussi)

* * *

><p><p>

John cligna des yeux quelques instants avant de reprendre totalement conscience lorsque qu'il se réveilla. Il s'efforça de repousser à l'arrière de son esprit un mal de crâne lancinant qui l'assaillait, et de reprendre ses esprits .Face à lui, les barreaux d'une cellule, qui donnaient sur une pièce aux mur grisâtre. Un bureau était disposé à droite, mais la chaise en était vide, et pourtant qu'il puisse en juger, personne ne le surveillait . Les clés étaient posé sur un crochet sur un des murs, évidemment largement hors d'atteinte. Son regard fut attiré par une caméra de surveillance, en haut sur un angle de la pièce, qui était dirigée vers lui. Il prit soudain conscience de sa position Les gardiens l'avaient déposé sans ménagement dans un coin de la cellule, les jambes croisées de manière inconfortable et la tête calée contre le mur . John toucha le sol de ses doigts engourdis, ce qui l'aida seulement à en constater la saleté. Tout à coup, il perçut une respiration à proximité de lui : pivotant la tête,il balaya rapidement rapidement l'ensemble de la cellule, et son regard tomba sur une autre silhouette aux cheveux roux reconnaissables accroupie à l'autre bout. L'œil morne elle fixait le sol et semblait être plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

« -Amy ! Que fais tu ici ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

A cette interpellation, la jeune fille releva aussitôt la tête, et un air de soulagement traversa son visage dès qu'elle vit que John était réveillé. Amy se redressa immédiatement et vint se mettre à ses côtés. D'après que le médecin pouvait en juger, elle ne présentait pas de signe de violences antérieures: ses habits et visages étaient intacts. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas du se débattre quand elle avait été capturée,ou alors qu'elle s'était rendue d'elle même. Mais où étaient donc passés le Docteur et Rory ? Avant que John puisse ouvrir la bouche à nouveau, Amy plaqua une main dessus. Elle se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille :

- « Non John, pas de geste brusque et ne parle pas trop fort. Les gardiens nous ont laissé seuls après m'avoir emmené ici, mais on ne peut pas être totalement sûrs qu'il n'y en aient pas en faction devant la porte en plus de cette caméra vidéo au mur. Crier à tue tête notre plan ne me semble pas la meilleure idée possible .Je vais t'expliquer rapidement ce qui va se passer,. Rory et le Docteur vous venir nous chercher. Bientôt. Ils ont trouvé la salle où est gardé le cerveau des Oods. Ils sont sur le point de le libérer et le Docteur va ensuite aller expliquer la situation aux Oods avant de les faire sortir des containers. Ils serviront de distraction suffisante pour que les gardiens nous laissent et pour que nous puissions sortir d'ici. »

John hocha brièvement la tête. Il avait confiance en ces compagnons, aussi saugrenu que cela puisse paraître. Il savait que le Docteur tiendrait sa parole. il lui restait cependant quelques points à éclaircir. Il pivota vers Amy, et murmura à son tour :

- « Pourquoi t'es tu laissée prendre ? Tu aurais du rester avec eux, un renfort supplémentaire aurait toujours pu leur être utile. »

- « Les gardes avaient détaché un homme à travers le bâtiment pour surveiller de manière plus approfondie. Il était sur le point de nous trouver, alors que nous étions tous près du but. Il a été rapidement décidé que je me laisse « prendre » à mon tour en restant en arrière, et que les deux autres continueraient . Je les ai laissé m'emmener sans protester , en leur expliquant longuement que nous n'étions que deux, et que nous étions des activistes anti esclavage des Oods. Ça l'a fait rire assez pour qu'il se détende et il n'a posé aucune question en me conduisant gentiment à ma cellule ...je commence à croire qu'ils n'ont vraiment aucune intelligence. Avantage supplémentaire,je pouvais ainsi t'expliquer mieux notre situation et t'éviter de commettre...un acte de bravoure qui aurait pu nous mettre dans l'embarras plutôt qu'autre chose Et en dehors de tout cela mon cher Watson, je pensais qu'un soutien moral ne serait pas inutile de ton côté non plus. Après tout, je pense que tu dois plutôt être un novice en matière d'enlèvement, et je commence à plutôt bien maîtriser le sujet. »

John ricana amèrement, savourant toute l'ironie de la situation. Mais bien sûr Amy Pond n'était pas exactement au courant de toutes ses mésaventures.

- « En fait j'ai déjà été enlevé deux fois. J'ai moi aussi commencé à « prendre la main », même si je reconnais que c'est toujours aussi désagréable. »

Amy écarquilla les yeux. Une ombre passa sur son visage quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait énoncé sans réfléchir , et John savait qu'elle pensait à son expérience militaire, venait de trouver au moins cinq exemple de situations où il aurait pu rencontrer pareil problèmes, et regrettait aussitôt sa déclaration malencontreuse. John coupa immédiatement le fil de ses pensées en s'expliquant :

- « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ce n'était pas là-bas que ça m'est arrivé. C'était dans notre bonne vieille Londres. Au cours de mes habituelles courses aux malfaiteurs avec Sherlock. Je pourrais même ajouter que c'était dans les deux cas de manière directe liée à Sherlock. La première fois, un gang chinois spécialisé dans le trafic d'antiquités a pensé que c'était moi le fameux détective consultant et avait jugé bon de m'empêcher..enfin d'empêcher qu'_il_ continue ses agissements. Et la deuxième fois..et bien je ne peux pas en juger totalement, mais je pense que le but était d'exercer une sorte de chantage affectif, quoique que cela paraisse du domaine de l'improbable quand on parle de Holmes. Mais encore une fois il est difficile d'essayer de comprendre les agissements d'un psychopathe comme Moriarty. »

Amy l'interrompit soudainement dans le cours de son introspection :

- « Tu as été enlevé deux fois à cause de ton colocataire, tu t'es retrouvésdans un grave danger de mort à ces deux reprises, et pourtant tu es resté avec lui ? Cela ne relève quasiment plus du goût de l'aventure, c'est de la folie furieuse. A quel point peux-tu donc tenir à lui, pour qu'il soit plus important que ta propre survie ? »

- « Si je suis ton raisonnement, je devrais également te demander pourquoi toi et Rory restez avec le Docteur. Après tout de ton propre aveu, tu as déjà été enlevé plusieurs fois, et je suis sûr que c'étaient dans des circonstances de voyage spatial. Et pourtant, vous continuez, encore et encore. »

- « En fait, c'est encore pire que ce que tu crois. Rory a même été tué deux fois au cours de nos pérégrinations. »

- « DEUX fois ? Comment un homme peut-il mourir deux fois , et ressusciter encore par delà le marché? »

-« Longue histoire, John, je te l'ai déjà dit. Enfin, il est toujours revenu. Nous sommes toujours revenus. Quelles que soient les situations improbables, dangereuses, dans lesquelles nous nous sommes retrouvés, nous nous en sommes toujours sorti. Parce que le Docteur a toujours réussi à nous sauver. A nous ramener intact. A aller nous rechercher. Dans des délais plus ou moins longs , il est vrai. »

- « Eh bien, Sherlock Holmes a toujours réussi à me sauver lui aussi. Et je l'ai sauvé aussi, à ma manière. Il est nécessaire que nous continuons à travailler ensemble, parce qu'il est plus efficace si c'est le cas. Et aussi parce que ça nous convient comme cela. Tant que mon aide et ma compagnie continueront à lui être utile, je resterai avec lui. »

La jeune fille rousse éclata brusquement de rire, pendant que John la regardait interloqué. Elle reprit en hoquetant :

- « Désolée vraiment, je suis confuse. Je sais que tu étais absolument sérieux , et je comprends tout à fait ce que tu essayais de me dire, c'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte que cette conversation est totalement surréaliste. Nous sommes là, enfermé dans une cellule glauque, sur une planète inconnu peuplée d'humains sanguinaires et d'aliens aux physiques de pieuvre, et pourtant nous sommes en train d'essayer de déterminer lequel est le plus masochiste de nous deux, à vouloir continuer les aventures les plus farfelus qui soient, accompagnés d'un brillant homme, enfin Gallifreyen pour moi, au caractère excentrique. »

Watson se surprit à sourire , et ajouta, essayant de réprimer à son tour un début de fou rire :

- « Certaines personnes considéreraient justement ce moment là pour se lancer dans des grandes discussions introspectives sur leurs vies. Après tout, c'est le moment ou jamais. Et puis si ma mémoire est juste, je crois que c'est toi qui es à l'origine de ce débat. »

Amy secoua la tête, faussement indignée, puis les deux prisonniers se reprirent à ricaner pendant quelque minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle relance le sujet :

- « J'étais sérieuse quand je t'ai demandé quels genre de sentiments vous pouviez entretenir l'un pour l'autre. Ce sujet m'intrigue depuis le moment où, à peine réveillé, tu as décidé de t'enquérir d'abord de sa santé avant la tienne. Puis lorsque nous t'avons proposé un voyage inter spatial, et que ta seule objection a été que tu ne pouvais pas le laisser seul. Crois moi, ce n'est pas la réaction qui est normalement attendue dans ce genre de cas. Il paraît assez évident que tu n'es pas dans une simple relation amicale avec ton détective consultant, n'importe qui avec plus d'un grain de bon sens pourrait deviner ça... »,énuméra-t-elle, avant de se faire interrompre

- « Si « mon » détective consultant était là, comme tu l'appelles aussi obligeamment, il te dirait de te baser sur des faits solides et concrets avant d'élaborer des théories, et non pas sur des conclusions hâtives. Généralement les personnes qui font ce genre de réflexion nous ont vu au moins une fois ensemble. Et je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de quelqu'un qui forme une espèce de ménage à trois avec un Gallifreyen et son mari, un homme qui a déjà été lieutenant romain »

Amy lui laboura consciencieusement le bras, avant de rétorquer :

- « Je note, Dr John Watson, vous venez d'admettre qu'on vous a déjà fait des remarques dans ce sens. Et pour répondre à tes ignominieuses accusations, je préciserai que Rory était quelqu'un de tout à fait ordinaire et normal avant sa rencontre avec le Docteur. Nous étions sur le point de nous marier avant qu'il débarque à nouveau avec son TARDIS, tu te souviens, je te l'ai mentionné. Et j'ai eu des doutes, c'est vrai. Je me suis demandé si j'avais fait le bon choix, si c'était vraiment Rory l'homme avec qui je voulais passer ma vie. Il y a eu quelques..erreurs, je l'avoue. Mais il est vite devenu clair que c' était bien Rory avec qui je voulais être, qu'il n'était pas un choix par défaut. Je l'aime, pour ce qu'il est, et je sais que je ne supporterais pas d'être séparé à nouveau de lui, comme cela m'est déjà arrivé. Le Docteur est là, et il occupera toujours une place importante dans nos vies. Mais en tant que notre ami le plus cher et auquel nous tenons le plus que ce soit Rory ou moi. Et puis, le Docteur a déjà une relation trouble avec une véritable cinglée énigmatique blonde, River Song, qui possède un tempérament..hem, aussi extravagant et aventureux que le Docteur. Je n'ai jamais bien compris si ils étaient censés finir ensemble ou bien si elle allait le tuer, c'est assez compliqué, ils vivent leur rencontres dans l'ordre inverse l'un et l'autre, quelques soucis d'ordre spatio-temporel »

- « En fait Amy, je crois que je n'ai pas envie de savoir la suite. Ça ma l'air d'être aussi farfelu que tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin au Docteur. »

Leur échange s'interrompit brusquement avec un bruit retentissant : la porte de la pièce située à leur droite venait de claquer, révélant un Docteur sautillant, son tournevis sonique à la main, et un Rory quelque peu inquiet qui regardait de tous les côtés pour voir si il n'y avait personne d'autre qui les attendait en embuscade.

Amy et John sautèrent aussitôt sur leur pieds et se ruèrent devant les barreaux de leur cellule. L'homme aux nœuds papillon empoigna le porte et l'ouvrit avec son tournevis sonique en ricanant :

- « Petite qualité de verrou, vraiment..Il ne sont pas très suspicieux au sujet de leurs prisonniers, avec une épingle et peu de savoir faire, je suis sûr que n'importe qui aurait pu en venir à bout. Tu n'as pas même pas essayé Amy ? Je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu déçu. »

- « Le plan décidé étant justement de rester _sagement _enfermés, ça ne m'est pas vraiment venu à l'esprit, non. »

Le Docteur sourit largement, et sitôt après avoir poussé la grille,, il enlaça vigoureusement Amy.

- « Eh bien ma chère Pond tu m'as manqué. J'ai toujours besoin des deux époux Pond près de moi finalement. »

- « Bien sûr que oui. Mais est-ce qu'on n'est pas censé de se préoccuper un peu de la caméra de surveillance là ? Il ne risque pas d'envoyer quelques gardiens pour nous empêcher de partir ? Et est-ce que vous n'en avez pas croisé en vous dirigeant ici ? Il n'y en avait pas devant la porte ? »

- « Oh pour ça, je ne crois pas vraiment qu'ils se préoccupent de chose aussi secondaires pour l'instant. Avec les Oods libérés qui courent dans tout le bâtiment, je pense qu'ils ont autre chose à penser..Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir... » et, pivotant vers la caméra, le Docteur pointa son tournevis sonique dessus jusqu'à ce qu'un net grésillement se fasse entendre.

- « Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question, non, nous n'avons pas croisé de gardien en avançant par ici. Il y en avait bien plus dans la partie où nous étions tout à l'heure. Apparemment ils considèrent que des activistes anti esclavage des Oods – brillante idée par ailleurs Amy, je n'aurais pas fait mieux- méritait moins d'attention que le cerveau des Oods. Les Daleks avaient du les briffer sur ce sujet..comme sur quelques autres. Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? Tout va bien John ? Oui, un peu sonné mais vous avez l'air de tenir le coup. Bien que notre évasion risque de se montrer ridiculement facile à partir de maintenant, il n'empêche que nous n'avons pas de besoin particuliers de nous attarder. Je vous raconterai comment Rory et moi nous sommes débrouillés plus tard, en sécurité dans le TARDIS. »

John ne put s'empêcher de tiquer en entendant le mot « TARDIS » et « sécurité » dans la même phrase, mais acquiesça, suivi des autres compagnons. Le temps du discours du Docteur, tout le monde était sorti de la cellule, et ils se dirigeaient vers la porte déjà ouverte. Après avoir passé le seuil, Amy et John scrutèrent de tout les côtés pour voir si une armada ne courait pas sur eux pour les rattraper mais apparemment, le Docteur avait raison : ils avaient autre chose à faire pour l'instant. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans là où ils se trouvaient actuellement. John put apprécier l'ensemble des pièces qui étaient adjacente à leur ancienne geôle , une enfilade de bureaux, tous déserts, avec pour la plupart des chaises renversés, et au bout du couloir, une importante salle, qui comportait tous les écrans de surveillance ainsi que divers ordinateurs et téléphones, et qui apparemment faisait office de sorte de salle de commande, vide également. Au loin, il entendait des cavalcades et des cris, dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si ils étaient humains ou non – mais à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le cri d'un Oods, il n'en avait absolument aucune idée.

- « John ? Navré de vous décevoir, mais nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps pour une petite visite. »

A ces mots Watson tourna la tête, pour apercevoir le Docteur qui lui faisait signe d'avancer, déjà plusieurs mètre de là. Pestant contre son inattention, il accéléra le pas pour les rejoindre. Ils étaient finalement parvenus devant une porte qui apparemment avait déjà été enfoncée précédemment, et qui donnait sur l'extérieur. En émergeant à l'air libre, John fronça les sourcils : il avait presque oublié à quel point l'atmosphère était viciée. Le ciel et le sol étaient toujours aussi grisâtres, en revanche, l'endroit ne paraissait plus aussi désert qu'a leur arrivée. Les cris déjà perceptibles de l'extérieur s'étaient accentués, et ils paraissent provenir effectivement d'un autre bâtiment, situé à quelques dizaines de mètres, et cette fois, étaient désormais identifiables en tant que cris humains. Une fine couche de neige, tombée pendant leurs emprisonnement avait été foulée maintes fois, et une quantité innombrables de traces de pas étaient visibles. John devinait qu'elle appartenait aux personnes de la centrale qui avaient réussi à s'enfuir dès le début de l'évasion Ood : au loin, il lui semblait voir une foule s'enfuir, comme pourchassée par le diable en personne. Un frisson lui passa dans le dos, quand il imagina ce qu'il avait du se passer quand les portes des containers s'étaient toute ouvertes, et que des milliers d'Oods s'étaient rués à l'extérieur, enfin libres. Même des créatures à l'esprit pacifique devaient ressentir le besoin de se venger, et John se demanda si beaucoup d'hommes avaient trouvé la mort dans cette opération – et si ces morts étaient vraiment justifiées. Le Docteur resta quelques instants à regarder ce qui se passait aux alentours, puis déclara, visiblement satisfait :

- « Je pense que notre travail ici est terminé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne n'est mort aujourd'hui. Les humains ont fui parce qu'ils ont eu peur, peur de ce que, eux ils auraient fait si ils s'étaient trouvé à la place des Oods actuellement. Ils vont prendre leur vaisseau et rentrer chez eux, et je pense que ce qu'ils rapporteront là bas dissuadera les humains de revenir ici pendant une longue période. Quant à ceux que les Oods auront réussi à attraper, ils resteront en captivité pendant quelques temps, mais aucun mal ne leur sera fait. Je pense que les Oods ont besoin de quelques conseils sur comment se débarrasser de toutes ces merveilleuses innovations qu'on a infligée à leur bonne vieille planète. »

- « Pourquoi ces cris, alors ? »

- « Cela fait parfois cet effet, John, de se retrouver pourchassé par les créatures que l'on pensait maîtriser, et qui nous paraissaient si stupides. Mais je peux garantir que tous ces Oods sont en possession totale de leurs moyens, et qu'ils abhorrent la violence autant qu'il est possible. Bon, trêve de discours, je vois le TARDIS d'ici, il est exactement à l'endroit où nous l'avons laissé. Allons-z-y Alonzo ! »

Pendant qu'ils s'engageaient à la suite du Docteur, John marmonna à Amy :

- « Pourquoi le TARDIS ne serait pas à l'endroit exact où nous l'avons laissé ? Il ne peut se déplacer tout seul, non ? »

- « Tu serais étonné. Il – ou plutôt devrais-je dire elle- a vraiment une personnalité propre. Et puis , si on compte toutes les fois où on l'a pris ou essayé de le prendre au Docteur, il a raison de se montrer quelque peu suspicieux. »

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, devant la cabine de police bleue, seule sur la plaine désertée. John avait craint un instant que les personnes qui s'étaient enfuies ne se dirige justement vers là mais apparemment leurs vaisseaux n'étaient pas situés dans le secteur. Il sursauta néanmoins en voyant surgir de derrière le TARDIS un Ood, qui s'avançait tranquillement vers eux. Le Docteur ne parut pas le moins du monde décontenancé, et il s'inclina légèrement devant lui, puis lui tendit la main, un franc sourire aux lèvres. L'Ood lui serra la main, et s'inclina à son tour. Il resta un instant à jauger le Docteur, et John sursauta quand il l'entendit s'adresser directement à eux en anglais, d'une voix douce qui sortait de la boule traductrice qu'il tenait à la main, et qui était la dernière chose que John aurait imaginé comme convenant à un alien doté de tentacules sur la tête :

- « Merci, amis du Docteur et Docteur. Grâce à vous, encore une fois, les Oods pourront chanter à nouveau. Et ils chanteront pour vous, comme ils l'ont fait autrefois. Nous n'oublierons jamais ce que nous vous devons. . Vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici, seigneur du temps, ainsi que vos amis. »

- « Je vous remercie. Vos chants sont une des plus belles choses qui existent dans cette univers- et je l'entends d'ici qui s'élève. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour vous et votre planète, pour encore des siècles à venir. Vous méritez la paix. »

Sur ce, le Ood s'inclina une dernière fois, puis s'éloigna en direction de l'ancienne centrale – la fumée avait cessé d'en sortir. Le Docteur appuya un instant sa main sur la porte du TARDIS, un air de profonde réflexion sur son visage, soupira doucement, et poussa finalement la porte. John aurait juré que ses yeux paraissaient plus humides que d'habitude, mais il ne voyait pas quelle raison le Docteur aurait eu de pleurer en cet instant. Se retenant de poser une question sur le sujet, une fois lui et ses compagnons tous dans le vaisseau, entourés des improbables commandes et baignés dans cette lumière orangée si particulière, il l'interrogea sur l'autre point qui l'intriguait :

- « A quoi ressemble la voix des Oods quand il ne parlent pas cette boule traductrice ? Et pourquoi avez vous dit que vous les entendiez_ chanter_ ? »

- « Les Oods ne parlent pas. La communication par télépathie est la seule qu'ils utilisent d'habitude, entre eux – celui ci a parlé à travers la boule traductrice, cette abomination rajoutée par les humains, pour que nous puissions le comprendre. Heureusement, en les libérant Rory et moi, nous nous sommes rendus compte que très peu des Oods capturés avaient subi l'opération qui consiste à leur enlever leur deuxième cerveau. La plupart sont restés intacts. Et quand il ne parlent, ils chantent. J'arrive à percevoir ce chant même quand il n'est émis que télépathiquement. Maintenant que leur cerveau commun est libéré, ils peuvent chanter, haut. Je pense que vous pouvez l'entendre si vous y prenez attention, docteur Watson. »

Sur ces mots, le Docteur rouvrit la porte du TARDIS, et par de là le gémissement de la brise, ils entendirent effectivement un chant, dans le lointain. Un chant qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait décrire, mais qui frappait par sa douceur, sa beauté, et les émotions qu'il semblait propager, comme si il avait vocation a être compris par tous. Et si John ne savait pas ce qu'il signifiait exactement, il sentait que les Oods y laissaient éclater la joie de leur liberté retrouvée. Le Docteur referma une seconde fois la porte du TARDIS, le chant et le monde glacé extérieur s'évanouirent. Ils étaient de nouveaux seuls, tous les quatre, dans le vaisseau. Le Seigneur du temps s'apprêtait à remettre en route les commandes, lorsque qu'Amy le prit par le bras et l'arrêta dans son mouvement :

- « Docteur. Vous nous aviez promis de nous raconter ce qui s'était passé là bas, avant que nous repartions. J'aimerais savoir, et je suis sûre que John également. »

Le Docteur releva la tête, une trace de mélancolie antérieure subsistant encore sur son visage, mais rapidement effacée par un sourire satisfait de lui même :

- « Oui. Raconter. C'est vrai. J'avais oublié cette partie. Rory, tu veux bien t'en charger ? Pendant ce temps, j'essaierai de calculer de manière précise les coordonnées du TARDIS dont nous avons besoin pour rentrer sur Terre. Il me semble que John risquerait de nous en vouloir si nous atterrissions au mauvais endroit. »

Sur ce il courut au centre de l'appareil, et se mit à bouger différentes manettes en regardant sur un écran au dessus de lui. Amy le scruta pendant quelques secondes perplexe, se tourna vers Rory et lui demanda-t-il d'une voix basse :

- « Le Docteur n'entreprend jamais de calcul quand il conduit le TARDIS, non ? En tout cas je n'en ai souvenir d'aucun qui lui ai demandé un temps particulier. »

Rory resta quelque instants perdu dans ses pensées avant de lui répondre :

- « Non c'est vrai. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'être seul quelques instants. Il ne m'en a pas parlé, mais je sais que tout du long de notre mission il pensait à la dernière fois où il s'était rendu là bas, avec cette autre compagne Donna. Il ne nous a jamais raconté ce qui lui était arrivé et pourquoi elle avait du le quitter.. »

Il fut coupé par Amy :

- « Il ne nous a quasiment jamais parlé de ses anciens compagnons. Parfois j'ai même l'impression que nous sommes les premiers avec qui il a traversé l'espace en long et en large, , alors que je sais que c'est faux, et qu'il y en a eu beaucoup d'autre. Le Docteur n'est pas le type à se confier beaucoup, et sa vie antérieure-enfin ses vies intérieures- nous sont encore inconnues. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera jamais à l'aise avec ça avec nous. En tout cas, Rory, tu dois nous narrer votre brillante expédition au pays des humains exploiteurs et exploités par les Daleks, qui a mené à la libération des Oods. »

- « Oh pour ça, commença Rory, souriant faiblement, c'est le Docteur qui a tout fait. Mais si vous tenez à ce que je vous explique...Au moment où tu t'es laissée capturer Amy, nous avions réussi à déterminer où se trouvait le cerveau des Oods:c'était effectivement là où nous étions en premier lieu, près de l'entrepôt où ils étaient informés. C'est là que se trouvait la véritable salle des commandes, pas le vulgaire bureau rempli d'écran de surveillance que nous avons croisé en vous libérant, qui était en réalité ne couvrait que les deux cellules et la partie administrative de la centrale. Le « lieu de surveillance » où nous sommes rendus était autrement plus moderne, élaboré, et remplis d'effectifs, également. Je pense qu'il devait y avoir une bonne centaines d'hommes rien que dans cette zone là. Je commençais légèrement à douter de la réalisation de notre plan, même au moment où des hauts parleurs ont diffusé que « tous les intrus avaient été localisés et emmenés en cellule ». Heureusement, l'annonce en a quand même fait réagir certains, qui ne comprenaient pas tout ce qui se passait, et c'est à peu près à ce moment là qu'une « réunion de sécurité impromptue » a été décidée, histoire de renforcer la vigilance pour éviter des effractions à venir plus grave je suppose. La moitié des effectifs est parti, et l'autre moitié considérait apparemment que l'instant était donc bien choisi pour entamer une petite pause. La surveillance étant donc considérablement _relâchée_ à partir de ce moment là -ce qui est plutôt amusant quand on y pense-, nous avons réussi à traverser sans trop de peine la salle des commandes au milieu de la soudaine cohue, et nous sommes donc passé inaperçus. Le cerveau des Oods ne se trouvait en fait pas dans la grande salle de surveillance, mais encore dans une pièce plutôt difficile d'accès, accessible après encore quelques dédales. Elle était gardée par deux personnes, cependant, et je me demandais vraiment comment nous réussirions à nous sortir sur ce coup là, quand le Docteur a soudainement brandi ses papiers psychiques, très confiant, et berné les gardiens en leur expliquant que nous étions les renforts sécuritaires demandés, que nous devions vérifier immédiatement toutes les salles, pour confirmer que tout était sûr et bien surveillé. Etonnemment ils nous ont laissé passé sans aucune remarque . Je suspecte qu'ils choisissaient pour ce poste des hommes habitués à ne remettre aucun ordre en question, et à ne pas s'interroger sur la légitimité de leurs actes : j'ai bien l'impression que sur tous les humains qui travaillaient là bas, si tous savaient pour l'esclavage des Oods, finalement très peu étaient au courant de la mutilation qui leur était faite et de la manière dont on tenait une partie de leur cerveau en captivité. Ils devaient sûrement penser que cette docilité hors-norme leur était juste naturelle, et qu'elle justifiait donc leur asservissement. Le Docteur m'a expliqué que les autres humains avec qui ils avaient eu ce problème, des siècles auparavant, avaient utilisé cet argument. En tout cas, là où était gardé le « grand cerveau », seuls une personne était présente, un chercheur apparemment. J'ai été chargé disons de le « retenir » pendant quelques instants, et le Docteur s'est chargé de détruire les poteaux électriques qui empêchaient le cerveau d'émettre ses pensées. Au moment où le dernier a été retiré, le chant s'est soudainement élevé, semblant venir de tous les endroits à la fois. J'ai eu peur qu'une alarme se déclenche à nouveau, mais apparemment il n'était pas du tout prévu que ce cas de figure se présente. Le chercheur s'est écrié que nous allions tout précipiter dans le chaos en les libérant aussi soudainement, et que les humains allaient payer le prix pour ce que nous venions de faire. J'ai rarement vu le Docteur aussi fou de rage. Il a brandi son tournevis sonique et a lentement articulé qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal si il n'ajoutait pas un mot de plus, et si il partait immédiatement de cette salle, et même de cette planète, pour ne plus jamais, jamais y remettre les pieds. L'autre scientifique n'a pas demandé son reste, et il est sorti en courant. Aussitôt après, le Docteur a utilisé le matériel et les ordinateurs disponibles pour diffuser un message à travers tous les hauts parleurs, pour annoncer que les Oods allaient tous être libérés à partir de maintenant, qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'empêcher, et qu'il conseillait à tous les hommes de s'en aller vite si ils voulaient retourner sur leur planète d'origine, parce que lui même n'empêcherait pas les Oods d'accomplir ce qu'ils jugeraient nécessaire. Et il a conclu son discours en déclarant solennellement : « Je suis Le Docteur. Si vous connaissez les Daleks, vous avez du entendre parler de moi aussi. Et savoir qu'il serait avisé pour vous de suivre mes conseils, et de courir, maintenant. ». On a très vite pu jugé l'impact de cette déclaration : des cris ont aussitôt commencé à se faire entendre, ainsi que des nombreuses cavalcades. Apparemment, ils avaient bien été renseigné sur le Docteur par les Daleks. C'est le seul être que ces robots craignent véritablement. En tout cas, nous avons pu en profiter pour nous rendre aussitôt au local à conteneurs où étaient emprisonnés ces pauvres Oods sans aucune difficulté, tout le monde était encore une fois trop occupé pour nous remarquer et savoir que c'était nous qui étions la cause de cette agitation. Le Docteur et moi les avons aussitôt tous libérés, et à notre grand soulagement, aucun n'était encore rentré dans cette phase de rage aveugle qui implique yeux rouges et électrocutions par boules traductrices. Comme vous l'a indiqué le Docteur, seul le premier conteneur, celui que nous avions ouvert tous ensemble, avait subi l'opération d'amputation des cerveaux : quasiment tous les Oods étaient donc en pleine possessions de leurs moyens, et le Docteur leur a rapidement expliqué la situation et leurs a donné quelques conseils, notamment à leur chef. Celui ci est monté sur un carton qui traînait dans le local, et à déclamé à tous les Oods présents qu'ils étaient maintenant libre de récupérer leur planète et tout ce qui leur appartenait. Il a été vite décidé de ne faire le moins possible appel à la violence, certains humains devraient rester pour réparer les dégradations commises, et ceux qui se rendraient seraient appréhendés en douceur. Quand aux hommes qui auraient réussi à fuir, on n'essaierait pas de les retenir et on les laisserait rentrer chez eux, en espérant que l'avertissement serait suffisant pour qu'ils ne recommencent pas. Les Oods sont tous sortis, en chantant et en se tenant pour les mains, et ont aussitôt investi la plupart des bâtiments. J'avais craint à une riposte armée de la part des humains, mais tout cela s'est finalement déroulés de manière étonnement civilisée : les lâches se sont enfui en criant, d'autres se sont rendu de leur plein gré et ont accepté de coopérer avec les Oods et le Docteur. Personne n'a été tué, dans aucun des deux camps, ni même blessé. Un des dignitaire en charge de la mission a accepté de tourner avec le Docteur une vidéo- dans laquelle le Docteur apparaissait, histoire de bien leur signaler qu'il s'était mêlé de cette histoire-, où ils expliquaient aux Daleks l'arrêt total du contrat et des accords qui avaient été précédemment engagés : les humains renonceraient totalement au marché, les Oods étant à nouveau les maîtres, et la guerre prévue pour envahir la Terre n'aura pas lieu. Toute tractation entre Hommes et Dalek serait totalement et définitivement prohibée, dans toutes les colonies humaines existantes. Le Docteur était d'avis que cela suffirait aux Daleks pour renoncer à leurs projets concernant la planète Ood, et également pour refréner quelque peu les volontés de domination humaine. Je lui fais confiance sur ces points là. Le temps n'est pas encore revenu, pour lui ou pour nous, de nous relancer dans une énième chasse aux Daleks. Ils devraient se tenir tranquilles pendant une période assez longue. Et voilà vous connaissez la suite, nous sommes retournés vous chercher, vous étiez complètement à l'opposé de là où nous nous trouvions, et il nous aurait fallu un petit temps pour localiser votre cellule, si l'un des gardiens qui s'était rendu ne nous avait pas renseigné. Nous vous avons retrouvés, totalement inconscients de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Ce qui est logique étant donné que cette cellule était complètement protégée au niveau sonore : la porte et les murs étaient isolés, et ce devait être une des rares pièces sans haut parleur. Elle ne devait vraiment pas être souvent occupée, parce qu'il lui manque bien des aspects utilitaires indispensables. Si il y avait effectivement eu un homme pour vous surveiller à l'intérieur, un avion se serait écrasé devant la porte qu'il l'aurait à peine entendu. Je sais qu'ils communiquaient entre eux par oreillettes et téléphones, mais quand même. Seule cette caméra vidéo permettait finalement le contact avec vous, c'est par leur intermédiaire qu'ils vous surveillaient j'imagine. Apparemment la fonction « gardien de prison » n'avait été affectée à personne. Ce qui a rendu votre évasion encore plus simple. »

Amy fit mine un instant de se frapper la tête contre une des rambardes du TARDIS :

- « Une porte insonorisée, mon dieu, je ne m'en étais pas du tout rendue compte. Je sais que j'aurai pu le remarquer..et nous éviter ainsi toutes ces inquiétudes inutiles. Désolé John, c'était une négligence de ma part. »

- « Eh bien on pourrait relativement s'attendre à ce qu'un ex militaire et collègue d'un détective consultant essaye lui aussi de prêter un minimum d'attention à ce genre de chose, mais non. Le tort est partagé. »

Rory fronça les sourcils pendant cet intermède, ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi ses deux compagnons étaient en train de parler, et Amy le balaya d'un signe de main avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'intervenir :

- « Ce n'est rien Rory. J'ai juste communiqué un peu de stress superflu à notre cher Watson. Qui savait très bien gérer la situation tout seul finalement, énonça -t-elle, se tournant vers John qui lui répondit :

- « Ton soutien moral s'est quand même révélé plutôt divertissant, je te remercie. D'ailleurs il y a certains points de la conversation qui nous restaient à approfondir je crois. »

-« Mmh, je ne vois pas vraiment lesquels.. »

- « Oh si. Ces certaines « erreurs » qui ont lieu avec le Docteur.. »

Amy rougit brièvement avant d'éclater de rire :

- « Ce n'est pas du jeu, John. Sinon, moi aussi je pourrai ressortir d'autre points de notre conversation..Je pense qu'il y a certains détails qui ne méritent pas d'être approfondis à nouveau, surtout devant mon mari ici présent. »

- « Je sens qu'il va encore être question de cette apocalyptique nuit avant notre mariage où se déroulait mon enterrement de vie de garçon magnifiquement gâché par le Docteur, avant qu'il ne nous embarque tous les deux dans son vaisseau en voyage de noce. »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, les coupa aussitôt John, je n'étais absolument pas sérieux. Il est évident qu'il y a certains détails qui ne m'intéressent d'ailleurs pas le moins du monde qui ne regardent que vous et le Docteur. Par contre c'est vrai que je serai intéressé par le récit de votre aventure à Venise. C'est la deuxième fois que vous le mentionnez, et si je me souviens bien il était question de poissons de l'espace. Ça avait l'air plutôt passionnant. »

- « Ah oui. Il faudra également que je te raconte comment Rory est devenu le dernier centurion romain. Il n'aime pas trop s'en vanter, mais l'histoire a son intérêt elle aussi. »

Le Docteur choisit ce moment pour intervenir triomphalement, se plaçant au milieu des trois :

- « Fini ! Le TARDIS est définitivement réglé pour notre dernier voyage avec John. Enfin, je crois. Si un tour supplémentaire vous intéresse, docteur.. »

- « Étant donné que ce voyage divertissant et pacifique s'est révélé être finalement une immense opération sauvetage plutôt coriace, ce qui apparemment arrive assez souvent avec vous, non merci. Plus sérieusement, je suis très touché par votre offre, mais je crois que mon escapade a assez duré. Il y a quelqu'un qu'il faut que je retourne voir. »

Le Docteur lui décocha alors une amicale bourrade :

- « Bien parlé John , je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Je pense cependant qu'il sera instructif un de ces jours de vous reprendre faire un tour avec nous, et votre compagnon bien entendu, quand il sera définitivement rétabli. Ça pourrait se révéler plutôt amusant. Et puis, il vous reste encore beaucoup de choses à voir à travers l'espace, John. Plus reposantes je ne sais pas, mais aussi passionnantes et belles, j'en suis sûr. Vous êtes un bon voyageur du temps et de l'espace, et ce sera un plaisir de vous accueillir à nouveau dans ma cabine tléphonique bleue. »

- « Eh bien..Merci, encore. Pour tous ce que vous avez fait en m'emmenant. Et je considérerai très attentivement la proposition que vous m'avez faite pour plus tard. Je suis sûr qu'en d'autres temps et lieux.. »

- « Bon, très bien, parfait. Les remerciements et les adieux seront pour plus tard John, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais pour tout de suite, je propose un retour sur Terre, si cela vous convient. »

- « Terre. Oui ça me convient parfaitement, » répondit lentement John, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- « Eh bien, c'est parti ! »

Juste au moment où le Docteur s'apprêtait à relancer ses commandes, il s'interrompit et se tourna vers les trois humains qui l'accompagnaient :

- « De quoi parliez vous avant que je vous interrompe ? Je n'arrivais pas à saisir tout les fils de votre conversation, mais il me semblait que vous aviez dérivé sur d'autre sujets que la libération des Oods. »

- « Eh bien, fit Amy en se raclant la gorge, chacun de nous expliquait pourquoi et à quel point il vous trouvait brillant. Sur ce qui s'était passé sur la planète Oods et sur certaines aventures antérieures. C'est vraiment tout ce dont nous étions en train de discuter. »

- « Brillant ? Ah oui, je crois que je suis ça, des fois. Quand je réussis à trouver au bon moment ce que je dois faire et comment. Mais vous m'êtes aussi d'une grande aide, très souvent. Bon, si ce n'était que ça...Géronimo ! »

Le Docteur enclencha à nouveau les commandes, et le TARDIS fut secoué des tremblements caractéristiques, tandis que tout le monde se raccrochait à ce qui lui tombait sous la main


	6. About how it all nearly ended

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà, 6eme et dernier chapitre ! Désolée encore une fois pour le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire, mais il est très long lui aussi (je me suis laissée un peu emportée), et de plus j'ai du faire une petite pause d'écriture pendant les fêtes.

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, que cette fin ne vous décevra pas que ce soit du point de vue de l'histoire ou des personnages (pour le demi chapitre au cours duquel vous aurez droit à un Sherlock conscient, j'espère que vous ne ne le trouverez pas trop hors-caractère, ça serait dommage). J'ai voulu faire en sorte que le tout reste le plus cohérent possible, mais il se pourrait que ce ne soit pas totalement le cas.

Il y a une petite allusion à Scrubs là dedans, les fans reconnaîtront je pense. Je ne sais pas bien comment c'est arrivé là dedans, mais je me suis dit que ça serait bête de l'enlever.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

Quand le TARDIS se fut stabilisé, tous ses occupants restèrent un moment à se regarder, incertains sur ce qui allait suivre. Ce fut le Docteur qui esquissa le premier geste, et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup sec. A l'extérieur, le bon vieux local d'entretien de l'hôpital les attendait, et John se surprit à pousser un distinct soupir de soulagement.

- « Oui John, bonne nouvelle, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, nous sommes revenus à notre point de départ », dit le Docteur en souriant et se tournant vers lui. « Toujours faire confiance au TARDIS vous savez ».

- « J'aurai quelques objections à soulever sur ce point là », commença à protester Amy.

- « Tut, tut le moment est venu pour les adieux émouvants et le retour à la vie normale de notre cher deuxième docteur ici présent. Je vous souhaite sincèrement une bonne continuation John. Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais ce fut un plaisir de voyager avec vous. Vous avez quelques aptitudes pour appréhender notre vie aventureuse peuplée de créatures et de monde inconnus »

- « Ce fut également un plaisir de ma part Docteur. Et bien qu'un retour à la vie normale me semble définitivement proscrit, je vous remercie très sincèrement. Votre offre à tous les trois avait quelque chose de très étrange quand on y repense, mais il me semble qu'elle était la plus appropriée dans mon cas présent. Le meilleur type de détente que je puisse espérer en fait. C'est ce dont j'avais besoin, et je ne vous en serai jamais assez reconnaissant. »

Ce petit discours qu'il avait essayé de prononcer de la voix la plus calme et la plus posée possible, eut pour effet immédiat un immense élan de tendresse chez Amy et le Docteur, qui, comme ils l'avaient fait à leur première rencontre, se précipitèrent vers lui pour le serrer dans leurs bras et lui frotter les cheveux. Quant à Rory, il arborait un franc sourire et lui décocha une forte accolade. Cette agréable camaraderie rappela un instant à John l'entente et l'entraide qui régnaient entre les différents soldats. C'était un aspect qu'il avait fini par apprécier, et qui d'une certaine manière lui manquait quelquefois, dans sa vie civile. En tout cas avant qu'il compose sa propre forme de « camaraderie » avec Holmes. John secoua brièvement la tête à cette pensée. Il devait vraiment arrêter de tomber dans ces digressions inutiles. Il fixa un instant ses trois compagnons de voyages, qui lui souriaient tous largement. Ils semblaient tous ravis pour lui, et déjà, Amy, le poussant lentement par le dos, l'emmena jusqu'à la porte et hors de la cabine téléphonique. L'éclairage blafard des néons , l'odeur omniprésente du désinfectant prouvèrent de manière définitive ,si il était nécessaire, son retour à l'hôpital. Rory et le Docteur se trouvaient chacun à l'embrasure de la porte, et Amy était encore à l'extérieur, à côté de lui.

- « Et bien, le moment est venu je crois. Vous ne me raccompagnez pas à ma chambre je suppose. Au revoir ? » déclara Watson, d'un ton légèrement interrogatif, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

-« Définitivement au revoir. Nous nous reverrons John Hamish Watson, je peux vous promettre ça » lui répondit le Docteur, les deux pouces levés. «Et je ne pense pas que ce soit la chose la plus maligne à faire de vous raccompagner tous ensemble. Nous risquerions de passer moins inaperçus cette fois. Je pense que nous avons suffisamment forcé notre chance dans les infiltrations discrètes dernièrement. Mais si Amy veut bien se donner la peine, elle pourrait vous ramener jusqu'au bon couloir, histoire d'éviter que vous erriez en peine dans l'hôpital. »

- « Oui, bien sûr que je peux le raccompagner, Docteur. Même si je doute d'avoir une connaissance du chemin beaucoup plus approfondie que la sienne. », objecta cependant Amy.

A ces mots, le Docteur se rua à l'intérieur du TARDIS pour en ressortir quelques instants plus tard, une blouse à la main, qu'il lança à Amy :

- « Tiens ça pourrait être utile !

- « Explique moi pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas l'utiliser également à l_'aller_, vu qu'on en avait dans le TARDIS pendant tout ce temps ? »

- « Pour une très bonne raison, c'est que l'existence de cette blouse m'était sortie de la tête jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne sais même plus comment elle est arrivée là. C'est peut être Martha qui me l'a laissée, quoique si je me souviens bien elle n'avait pas sa blouse quand elle a voyagé avec moi pour la première fois..Bref, de toute façon je n'en avais qu'une en stock. Elle aurait été inutile à l'aller, vu que nous étions trois intrus. John lui pouvait se faire reconnaître en tant que véritable patient de cet hôpital , on aurait toujours pu essayer de prétendre qu'on l'était également »

Sur ces explications, Amy enfila rapidement la blouse blanche froissée, puis attrapa John vers le bras pour l'emmener hors du local. Celui ci se retourna une dernière fois avant de passer le seuil de la porte : à l'intérieur du vaisseau, le Docteur et Rory, toujours dans l'embrasure, lui adressaient des grands signes de main, et John put voir s'articuler silencieusement sur les lèvres de l'ancien centurion romain les mots « Bonne chance ». Amy également s'arrêta quelques secondes, pour demander au Docteur :

- « Vous ne partez pas sans m'attendre ? J'ai une chance de vous retrouver vous et le TARDIS quand je redescendrai dans ce local dans dix minutes ? »

- « Nous ne bougeons pas de là ma chère Pond. Ton mari m'en empêcherait de toute façon »

Amy marmonna alors un « j'espère bien » que seul John entendit, et les deux quittèrent finalement le local,. Ils refermèrent la porte pour plus de sécurité, et s'engagèrent seuls dans les sous-sols déserts. Heureusement pour eux, l'ascenseur était également vide. John avait une confiance très limitée dans le déguisement de son amie. Pour lui, il paraissait évident que n'importe qui avec un grain de bon sens aurait deviné qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec, surtout vu la manière dont elle triturait nerveusement l'endroit où il y aurait du normalement avoir un badge. Et à ses yeux le fait d'avoir l'air d'être déguisé en personnel de l'hôpital les rendait plus suspects que si ils étaient restés tels quels. Enfin , il n'allait pas remettre en cause la sagesse multi-centenaire du Docteur. Au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, Amy se tourna nerveusement vers John, prenant soudainement conscience d'un détail important qu'elle ignorait :

- « John, je crois que je ne me souviens même plus de l'étage où nous sommes allés vous chercher là dernière fois...Je n'avais pas cherché à le retenir particulièrement,et il s'est passé tant de choses entre temps. Il me semble que vous étiez dans la chambre 324, mais après...»

- « 3eme étage, 2eme couloir à gauche. Chambre 324, effectivement. », coupa John joyeusement

Amy le dévisagea, stupéfaite, tandis qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton correspondant.

- « Mais comment … ? »

- « Eh bien, en fait j'ai déjà été dans cet hôpital précédemment, mais pas en tant que patient. J'y avais accompagné Sherlock quand il s'était mis en tête d'interroger un homme qui réchappait tout juste d'un long coma- c' était pour l'affaire du chat disparu du commandant , si je me rappelle bien. Ironiquement, cet individu se trouvait donc dans la chambre adjacente que celle que j'occupais, donc dans celle de Sherlock. Cette partie de l'hôpital est reversé aux personnes dans le coma. Mycroft a du tirer vraiment quelques grosses ficelles pour que je sois admis à côté. Vous comprenez, la classification des malades rend les tournées des docteurs plus faciles m'est effectué. Ce détail m'est revenu pendant que vous fignoliez vos préparatifs dans le local tout à l'heure. Même si l'hôpital m'était apparu comme vaguement familier quand vous m'avez emmené, je n'avais pas vraiment raccroché les wagons. Je dois avouer que ce qui m'avait et était en train de m'arriver avait ramené tout ça un peu au second plan.

- « Donc, si je comprends bien, tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'aide pour retrouver ta chambre », articula la jeune écossaise, oscillant entre l'amusement et l'indignation.

- « Besoin d'aide, non pas particulièrement. Envie de compagnie pour le trajet, ça oui, par contre je ne le nierai pas » dit John en souriant, tandis qu'ils franchissaient tous deux le seuil de l'ascenseur, parvenus au 3eme étage. Amy esquissa un sourire attendri, mais sa nervosité la reprit quand ils traversèrent le couloir qui pour le coup était plutôt rempli. Des brancards circulaient, accompagnés par des internes et des infirmières, et de manière générale beaucoup de personnes en blouses blanches, qui regardaient anxieusement leur bipers , leurs carnet de visite sous le bras, ou qui poussaient des patients en fauteuil roulant. John n'avait pas l'impression qu'il y avait autant de monde quand il s'était enfui de sa chambre auparavant sur ce fauteuil volé, accompagné de trois personnes complètement dingues qui ne pourraient définitivement jamais passer inaperçues. Peut être était-ce à mettre sur le compte de la chance du Docteur. Ou juste sur le fait qu'il était tellement perturbé par ce qui était alors en train de lui arriver qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention .Tandis qu'ils s'avançaient sur le carrelage immaculé John chuchota à Amy, essayant de rester le plus naturel possible :

- « Prends l'air décontracté, comme si j'étais juste un patient que tu avais décidé d'aller emmener faire une IRM , à pied »

- « Et, ça arrive ? Des médecins ont le droit de conduire un patient en examen comme si ils allaient faire une promenade ? »

- « Non, jamais. Mais ça peut toujours marcher, si les gens n'y réfléchissent pas à deux fois en nous voyant. Regarde, on tourne à gauche là, dans cinq mètres, et on arrive à la bonne chambre. J'ai confiance. »

Effectivement, ils arrivèrent dans le couloir correspondant quelques secondes plus tard. Comme le remarquait John avec inquiétude, ils ne semblaient pas s'approcher seulement de la chambre 324, mais également de la source d'éclats de voix confus qu'il percevait depuis peu. Une dispute, probablement. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour interroger les autres personnes présentes, mais suffisamment pour commencer déjà à trouver la tranquillité du secteur. Le couloir des patients dans le coma était en effet rarement l'endroit le plus bruyant d'un hôpital, John le savait. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent finalement à côté de la porte recherchée, il devint clair que c'était bien de celle d'à côté que partaient les voix, celle occupée par Sherlock. La porte n' était que très légèrement entrouverte, mais c'était déjà assez pour que le médecin puisse reconnaître le timbre de voix de Mycroft, et celui, plus grave, de Sherlock. Entendre l'aîné des Holmes élever le ton était déjà en soi un événement inhabituel pour John, qui connaissait le flegme et le dédain permanents de celui-ci. Mais le fait que son colocataire était déjà réveillé, et apparemment déjà assez conscient pour pouvoir crier contre son frère le surprit encore d'avantage. Et le voir, lui aussi, en colère, était également étrange. Il manifestait généralement une agressivité particulière ou un mépris non retenu envers les personnes qui l'agaçaient, mais rien de tel que cette rage qui semblait le posséder présentement. Comment est-ce que tout cela avait pu se dérouler en l'espace de dizaines de minutes, le temps qu'il aurait du normalement être parti ? Il se tourna, incrédule, vers Amy, qui le dévisageait, pétrifiée. Elle était visiblement aussi peu au courant que John de la situation actuelle. Finalement, elle se décida à agir, et se rapprochant de lui, lui donna une dernière accolade en lui chuchotant :

- « Bonne chance John. Pour..hem, pour affronter les deux à côtés, et pour la suite des événements. Ceci m'étonne autant que toi, je pense que j'en toucherai deux mots au Docteur. Je suis sûre que tu vas très bien t'en tirer avec les explications. Et puis, ton ami s'est réveillé, donc tout rentre dans l'ordre, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, je t'en prie, réfléchis à ce dont on à parlé tous les deux, quand nous étions enfermés chez les Oods. Je pense que ça finira par te rendre service. Et encore merci et félicitations , tu as été formidable pendant notre petite aventure. J'espère qu'on se retrouvera, dans d'autres circonstances. Au revoir John »

John aurait justement eu beaucoup à objecter à ce discours, particulièrement sur la partie où il était question « d'explications » et de choses qui « rentraient dans l'ordre », mais il n'en eut pas vraiment l'opportunité. Sitôt ses adieux achevés, Amy se redressa, et disparut à la vitesse de l'éclair, courant à moitié dans les couloirs, vraisemblablement pour retourner à l'ascenseur, apparemment dans l'idée que si elle avait l'air pressée, les personnes n'oseraient pas l'accoster. Le médecin eut a peine le temps de lui répondre par un « au revoir » à peine audible. Il était cependant sûr qu'elle avait entendu car elle s'était alors retournée un bref instant pour lui sourire avant de repartir. L'idée lui effleura un moment de la poursuivre, de retourner jusqu'au TARDIS, bref tout plutôt que de se retrouver là où il était présentement, mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits. Il avait souhaité que ce moment arrive, peut être pas dans ses circonstances, mais il l'avait souhaité dès le moment où il avait repris conscience dans son lit d'hôpital. Il s'en tirerait. Même si apparemment cela impliquait de devoir gérer simultanément deux frères Holmes en train de s'écharper , pour des raisons qu'il ignorait encore. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, il rapprocha son oreille de la porte. Le ton avait baissé, pour revenir à celui d'une conversation quasiment normale. Certains mots restaient néanmoins perceptible, parmi lesquels « inconscience », « stupidité », prononcés par Sherlock, et « puéril », « borné » de la part de Mycroft. A la grande surprise de John, son prénom réapparaissait à plusieurs reprises. Il s'étonnait également du temps nécessaire à ces deux individus aussi attentifs et vigilants habituellement, pour qu'ils se rendent compte que quelqu'un essayait d'épier leurs conversation à travers de la porte, d'une manière aussi peu discrète que possible. N'y tenant plus, il détacha son oreille de la porte, et l'ouvrit brusquement. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était relativement étonnante. Mycroft et son cadet n'étaient séparés que de quelques mètres , tournés l'un vers l'autre, Mycroft jouant distraitement avec son parapluie tandis qu'il parlait, et Sherlock lui, gesticulant nerveusement, avec sur les épaules sa sempiternelle robe de chambre bleue que son frère ou Mme Hudson avait du lui apporter sitôt son réveil. Il désignait la porte de la main , n'y prêtant même pas attention quand elle s'ouvrit , pour répéter d'un timbre certes plus calme une phrase qu'il avait eu l'air d'avoir déjà prononcé des centaines de fois :

-« Mycroft, encore une fois, tu sais que j'ai raison. Malgré toutes tes caméras de surveillances, tous tes larbins à ton service, tu n'as pas pu empêcher que John se volatilise littéralement d'ici, et tu n'as toujours pas la moindre idée d'où il peut être maintenant, alors que cela fait une semaine. Bon sang, à l'heure qu'il est Moriarty pourrait déjà l'avoir fait explosé sans que nous le sachions. Et toi tu es resté là tout ce temps, sans même te préoccuper vaguement de la situation, et.. »

A ce stade là de la conversation, Mycroft avait relevé la tête et fini par remarquer la présence John sur le seuil de la porte, qui n'osait pas encore bouger. Il lui adressa un sourire qui semblait presque narquois, comme pour l'inciter à intervenir dans leur querelle, puis répondit enfin à Sherlock, d'une voix plus lasse :

- « Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne ressemblerait pas à Moriarty d'agir comme ça. Et je te suggère de jeter un coup d'œil derrière toi avant de continuer tes remontrances, qui tendent à être quelques peu répétitives »- dit-il en désignant négligemment de son parapluie l'espace où se trouvait John.

Ces mots firent enfin taire le détective consultant, qui pivota sur lui même, manifestement incrédule , avant de se retrouver face à son ami. Il le dévisagea , interloqué , le détailla de la tête aux pieds, s'arrêta même quelques instants sur ses chaussures, probablement pour en tirer quelques brillantes déductions qu'il expliquerait par la suite. John resta interdit lui aussi quelques instants devant cette investigation. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire, comment il était censé agir à ce moment précis. . Finalement, laissant de côté ses interrogations existentielles, il se précipita vers son colocataire, et l'étreignit soudainement, sans même prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Sherlock réagit étrangement pendant les premières secondes, incertain de ce qu'il était censé faire avec John dans les bras. Puis il cessa de lui tapoter le dos bizarrement et posa ses bras sur le dos du médecin militaire. Celui ci avait fini par poser sa tête contre la nuque de Sherlock. Quelques boucles noires le chatouillaient et il avait la distincte impression que si le détective appuyait encore un peu plus fort il aurait une ou deux côtes brisées, mais malgré cela il se sentait plus à l'aise ainsi qu'il ne l'avait été depuis une très longue période. Peut être même depuis depuis le moment où après la fin de leur première enquêtes, ils avaient rigolé sur la nullité du chauffeur de taxi meurtrier. Aucun des deux se semblaient pour l'instant décidé à rompre cette étreinte, ce qui était peut être le plus incongru.

Mycroft resta quelques instants à les dévisager, son sourire doucereux plus présent que jamais. Un instant, il sembla sur le point de faire un commentaire sur la scène qui s'offrait à lui, mais il secoua brièvement la tête, et s'adressa au docteur Watson, d'un ton quasiment neutre :

- « Eh bien John, inutile de dire que votre présence nous a manqué ces derniers jours. Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, puis-je savoir ce que vous en avez fait et où vous trouviez ? Après tout, vous n'étiez pas censés exactement vous...enfuir de cet hôpital de manière inexpliquée.

John, qui s'osait plus bouger depuis quelques secondes, soupira. Même si il semblait décontracté, le ton de Mycroft n'admettait cependant aucune réplique et il était évidemment qu'il ne se contenterait pas du premier mensonge venu, mais désirait le compte rendu complet et détaillé de ce qui s'était passé pendant ses derniers jours . Attendez une seconde..jours ? C'était bien le terme que Mycroft avait employé, combien de temps John avait-il pu être absent ? Trois, quatre, une semaine ? Il avait besoin de savoir à quel point le Docteur s'était trompé en le ramenant, et quelle était la période qui s'était écoulée entre son départ et son arriver, pour posséder le plus d'éléments possibles qui lui permettraient de ficeler son excuse. Bien qu'il était évident que l'aîné des Holmes ne le croirait pas de toute façon – mais il pouvait toujours essayer. Presque à regret, il détacha lentement sa tête et ses bras de son ami, les croisa et s'écarta de quelques dizaines de centimètres sur le côté. Même ainsi, il était toujours assez proche de Sherlock pour sentir sa chaleur , et il aurait pu entourer son bras du sien si il l'avait voulu. Bien que cela ne rentrait pas vraiment dans les options envisageables présentement. Se raclant la gorge deux ou trois fois avant de commencer, John essaya finalement d'amener la question qu'il se posait ,de la manière la plus naturelle possible :

- « Hem, je dois admettre que j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps dernièrement. Plusieurs jours vous êtes sûr ? Parce que cela m'avait paru beaucoup moins. »

Raté. Complètement. Jamais aucune des deux autres personnes de cette pièce ne pourraient gober cela. Le médecin avait le sentiment qu'il venait de très mal jouer, et que si Mycroft n'avait déjà pas tout deviné, il en serait quitte pour un long, très long interrogatoire, jusqu'à qu'il avoue. Mais, encore une fois, John fut épaté par la capacité de Mycroft à feindre la crédulité . Ses sourcils étaient néanmoins imperceptiblement froncés et ses yeux plutôt écarquillés,quand il lui répondit d'un ton sarcastique à peine voilé :

« Perdu la notion du temps ? Vos aventures ont du être plus passionnantes que ce que j'avais imaginé de prime abord. Si vous voulez tout savoir docteur Watson, cela fait exactement sept jours depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus, qui correspond au jour où vous êtes parti. Mon frère a repris conscience il y a un peu plus de deux jours seulement, et il n'a retrouvé la pleine possession de ces moyens que très récemment. J'avais décidé de ne pas le mettre tout de suite au courant de la situation, donc je ne lui ai donné les éléments relatifs à votre mystérieuse disparition qu'aujourd'hui. Ce qui explique sa réaction et la dispute qui a suivi. Je dois dire que vous avez eu de la chance, vous avez juste assisté à la fin de cette discussion, u moment où il s'était à peu près calmé. J'avoue que la première heure a été assez éprouvante. Je peux comprendre son_ inquiétude_, mais il me semblait vraiment que ce n'était pas le plus judicieux de le replonger dans un grand état de stress après qu'il soit juste sorti du coma. Surtout étant donné qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire dans l'immédiat pour vous aider. Ce qu'il sait_ pertinemment, _et j'ajouterai que... »

Sherlock fusilla son frère du regard, avant de lui couper la parole, agacé :

- « N'importe tes raisons Mycroft, qu'elles te soient parues valables ou non sur le moment ,elles n'étaient pas justifiées. Tu nous as fait perdre un temps précieux en ne m'informant pas directement, et si John n'était pas revenu, sois bien sûr que ça aurait été entièrement et complètement de ta faute, et que je n'aurais pas eu assez de toute ma vie pour te le faire payer. »

« Oh, je me demande vraiment à quoi ta rancune pourrait-elle ressembler Sherlock. Nos rapports sont déjà tellement pacifiés, j'aurais été désolé de les rendre plus difficiles encore. »

Au delà du persiflage de Mycroft, John, et , il en était sûr, Sherlock aussi, percevait la réelle inquiétude qui perçait chez lui. Quoi qu'il en dise, il aurait amèrement regretté n'importe quel événement qui l'aurait encore davantage éloigné de son frère.

Apparemment lassé de cette querelle stérile, Mycroft fit un geste de dénégation, avant d'esquisser un mouvement vers la porte de la chambre. Sherlock ricana, y voyant une marque d'échec :

- « Alors, on renonce à soutirer des informations finalement ? »

Mycroft dut se sentir obligé de réagir à cette remarque, car alors qu'il était parvenu au seuil, il se retourna, la main appuyée sur le mur :

- « Bien sûr que non je ne renonce pas. Le docteur Watson pourra comprendre, j'en suis sûr, la nécessité de la chose. John, je serai à la cafétéria dans..quinze minutes environ, » dit-il après un coup d'œil négligent à sa montre « Juste le temps de passer quelques coup de fils. Parce que quoi qu'en dise mon frère, je n'étais pas resté les bras croisés pendant votre disparition. »

John hocha la tête, et sur ce l'aîné des Holmes passa le seuil, referma la porte et repartit dans les allées de l'hôpital, balançant distraitement son parapluie. Il avait déjà sorti son téléphone de sa poche et fait jaillir son assistante à ses côté avant même d'avoir tourné à droite pour rejoindre le couloir principal de l'hôpital.

Sitôt le pas de son frère éloigné, Sherlock ferma la porte sûrement pour se prémunir du brouhaha environnant. Il se tourna vers John et l'empoigna par les épaules, recommençant à le détailler. John ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire, malgré son inquiétude de ce qui allait suivre : il y avait peu de chance que Sherlock découvre la vérité, et donc qu'il rompe sa promesse au Docteur, en revanche il y avait toutes les probabilités qu'il harcèle John jusqu'à ce qu'il sache exactement tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

- « Tes déductions de tout à l'heure ne t'ont pas suffit pour deviner où j'étais passé ? »

« - Tu sais bien que non John. Et je vois que tu penses aussi que je n'y arriverais pas. Non même pas, tu es sûr que je n'y arriverai pas. Et ça ne te ressemble pas, tu as toujours eu une confiance presque surestimée dans mes déductions, en tout cas basé sur des critères non objectifs. Qu'est-ce qui.. ?

Il s'arrêta lorsque leur conversation fut coupé par des murmures derrière la porte. John fut vite à même de distinguer la voix de deux..non de trois médecins différents, à peu près aussi discrets qu'il l'avait été quelques instants plus tôt, à faire le guet devant la chambre. Les deux amis se turent comme d'un commun accord, pour écouter leur conversation, débitée sur un ton à la fois inquiet et furieux :

- « Tu penses qu'on peut rentrer maintenant ? »

- « Oui je crois, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont arrêté de crier »

- « On aurait du leur demander de faire moins de bruit... Ils dérangeaient tous le troisième étage. Je veux dire même si l'homme ,là, celui qui est un peu enveloppé, est quelqu'un d'important au gouvernement, il ne peut quand même pas nous imposer ses règles ici, non. »

- « Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as l'a jamais rencontré crois moi. Il a l'air inoffensif au premier abord, mais il est plus redoutable qu'un Piranha. Il a une manière de s'exprimer devant toi, calme et détendue et qui pourtant te donne l'impression que tu vas finir emprisonné à vie si tu ne fais pas exactement ce qu'il dit à l'instant où il te le demande. »

- « Oui, tu as raison. Même le Dr Kelso à renoncé à lui imposer quoi que ce soit, et l'a même laissé prendre en charge le traînement de son frère – vous êtes au courant qu'il ne se fait même plus injecter d'anti-douleurs et que la plupart du temps il n'est branché à aucun instrument de mesure de tension ou de pouls -, alors que c'est la terreur de chaque personne vivant dans cet hôpital. »

- « Bon, on va quand même essayer de rentrer ? Il paraît qu'une infirmière a vu Mr Holmes descendre au 1er étage, il ne devrait donc rester que le malade dans la chambre, on devrait réussir à le gérer non ? Il vient de sortir de coma il y a seulement deux jours. Donc on va juste rentrer, le coucher, et lui demander de se calmer et.. »

- « Je ne suis pas si sûre. Des fois il me fait presque aussi peur que son frère. Il a une manière de vous scruter absolument désagréable..et il paraît que l'infirmière Kinshop était en pleurs lorsqu'elle est venue à son réveil, il lui aurait détaillé pendant cinq minutes son adultère avec un brancardier.. »

John ne put s'empêcher de soupirer bruyamment à ce passage devant le manque de tact habituel de son colocataire , et les personnes devant la porte durent soudain se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas un bruit, et que seul leur conversation était audible. La poignée s'enclencha brusquement et trois jeunes médecin en blouses blanches, probablement des internes vu leur âge se tenaient dans l'embrasure, un sourire gêné au lèvres. Un grand blond reprit cependant vite une contenance, et se tournant vers John lui annonça d'une voix sonore :

- « Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais les visites autres que celle de la famille ne sont pas autorisée après 15h. Veuillez s'il vous plaît quitter cette chambre. »

Le Dr Watson hésita un moment sur ce qu'il devait rétorquer, se refrénant afin de ne pas dire un commentaire acide sur le fait que cet hôpital compensait sa vigilance défaillante pour la sécurité des patients (il s'était quand même quasi fait kidnappé) et leurs soins par un comportement de gendarme pour les heures de visites. Mais tel qu'il y réfléchissait la situation l'arrangeait plutôt. Il pourrait ainsi permettre à Sherlock de se reposer – après tout l'homme était censé être en convalescence, et John doutait qu'il en ait vraiment eu l'opportunité au cours des deux derniers jours, la présence de Mycroft n'ayant pas du vraiment aider. Et puis le médecin préférait évitait de se faire interroger maintenant par le détective consultant. Quitte à choisir, il voulait plutôt voir Mycroft. Il avait le sentiment confus que l'autre frère Holmes savait déjà tout, et qu'il était donc inutile de chercher à lui cacher. Il pourrait même fournir à John une excuse valable à son absence d'une semaine pour son cadet. John n'appréciait pas forcément l'idée de cacher quelque chose à Sherlock surtout pour le dire à son aîné, mais il sentait que cette révélation affecterait beaucoup plus son ami, notamment du point de vue sa santé mentale, sans compter qu'il nierait catégoriquement l'existence d'aliens ou du Docteur sans preuve tangible, et il était hors de question pour John de se lancer dans une chasse au TARDIS. Oui, il fallait qu'il évite ça à tout prix et parler à Mycroft pourrait le lui permettre. Et rien ne l'empêcherait de revenir voir Sherlock après cet entretien, ni même de rester la nuit et les jours nécessaires avant sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il était assez confiant dans les capacités et pouvoirs de Mycroft pour savoir qu'il pouvait faire en sorte que l'hôpital « oublie » qu'il l'ai jamais eu comme patient et autorise des extensions illimitée de visite aux patient.

Il se tourna donc vers le blond qui l'avait apostrophé :

- « D'accord, je comprends. Après tout il est important que rien ne puisse distraire vos malades trop longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps. »

Il n'était pas sûr que toutes les personnes présentes dans la chambre aient saisi le sarcasme, mais en tout cas le médecin auquel il s'adressait renifla dédaigneusement avant de lui répondre :

- « Oui assez important. Monsieur... »

Et sur ce il lui posa une main sur le dos et l'accompagna vers la porte. John se retourna pour apercevoir Sherlock qui se laissait de manière surprenante allonger sur le lit à nouveau, accompagné par les deux médecins. Cependant son regard était fixé sur John et laissait transparaître à la fois de la déception et de l'incompréhension, deux émotions assez étrangère au détective. John renonçait à lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait faire mais décida de s'exprimer en des termes laconiques, espérant que son ami comprendrait la situation et pourquoi il agissait comme ça :

- «Sherlock ? Je vais parler à Mycroft. Je reviendrai...le plus vite que je peux. Sois sage avec les médecins. », ajouta t-il, sachant très bien qu'il ne respecterait pas ce dernier conseil.

Un sourire sarcastique apparut aux lèvres de Sherlock, et avant que John aie quitté la chambre il put l'entendre dire :

- « Puisque tu vas voir mon frère profites- en pour lui dire qu'il est qualifié d'_enveloppé _par d'autres personnes que moi. Je suis sûr que ça pourra l'inciter à reprendre avec plus d'acharnement son régime. »

John laissa échapper un petit rire et il s'avança dans le couloir du 3eme étage, en direction de l'ascenseur Il ne vit pas le blond arrogant rougir, gêné , au sons de l'adjectif qu'il avait lui même employé. Il réfléchissait pour sa part à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir expliquer à Mycroft.

Tandis que John affrontait les deux Holmes en pleine forme, Amy avait fait le chemin inverse jusqu'au TARDIS et atteint le local de ménage sans peine. A son grand soulagement, personne ne lui avait rien demandé et la cabine bleue était toujours bien présente lorsqu'elle arriva. Le Docteur et Rory l'attendaient à l'intérieur, en train de faire un bras de fer, que Rory était d'ailleurs en train de gagner. Voilà bien un domaine dans lequel les milliers d'années d'expériences du Gallifreyen ne l'aidait pas songea distraitement Amy. A son entrée les deux relevèrent la tête, souriant, et le Docteur reprit sa main pour se précipiter aux commandes. Tandis qu'il touchait ses manettes, il se tourna vers elle, curieux.

- « Alors Amy, tout s'est bien passé pour notre deuxième docteur ? »

- « Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse dire ça. Il est bien arrivé au bon endroit et retrouvé son ami mais il y avait cependant un léger problème... »

- « Lequel Pond ? » demanda en souriant le Docteur comme si il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- « Et bien Sherlock Holmes était DEJA réveillé, et tout à fait conscient, en tout cas assez pour crier sur son frère. Ce qui est normalement impossible, si nous sommes bien revenus à l'heure et au jour exact où nous l'avions enlevé de cet hôpital. La question est donc, Docteur, qu'est-ce que vous avez tripatouillé ? La dernière fois où vous avez eu du « retard » avec votre machine, c'était en venant me rechercher sur terre et ça avait duré six mois ! J'espère vraiment que vous ne lui avez pas fait le même coup, surtout sans me, nous, prévenir au préalable. »

- « Calme ,calme. Effectivement, ce retard était intentionnel. Non non, laisse moi terminer avant de me crier dessus » dit-il en levant son index devant sa bouche. « John est revenu exactement une semaine après son départ avec nous dans le TARDIS. Mais je savais ce que je faisais. Figure toi que je sais que nous nous retrouverons, dans quelques années selon son temps. Il n'en avait aucun souvenir, donc je suppose que cela se déroulera dans ses années futures, mais je m'en rappelle bien. La première fois – pour moi- où j'ai vu le Docteur John Watson et son ami Sherlock Holmes, il m'a accueilli chaleureusement, puis crié pendant cinq minutes dessus en expliquant que la dernière fois que je l'avais pris avec moi, il avait eu quelques ennuis. Il m'a demandé comment j'avais pu osé lui faire ça. Évidemment je n'avais aucune idée de quoi il parlait vu que cela appartenait à mon futur. Plus tard, au cours d'un second voyage que nous avons fait ensemble, il m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé alors : un voyage sur une autre planète après leur rencontre avec Moriarty, et son retour houleux. Mais il a fini par me remercier d'avoir agi comme j'avais agi à l'époque, parce qu'il m'a expliqué que je lui avait peut être épargné un stress inutile, et que j'avais pu lui avait alors plus ou moins rendu service, même si je ne sais toujours pas exactement en quoi. En tout cas j'ai décidé d'éviter un énième paradoxe et réécriture du temps et me suis promis que quand ça arriverait à mon moi futur, je ferais exactement la même chose. Point. Satisfaite ? »

- « A t'entendre on croirait qu'il s'agit d'un événement majeur dans l'histoire mondiale. Enfin, si tu es vraiment et définitivement sûr de toi..En tout cas cela explique pourquoi tu étais si positif dans le fait de le revoir un jour, lui et son détective.

- « Eh oui. Et c'est assez intéressant, si je me souviens bien. »

Amy décida de passer sur le fait qu'apparemment ni elle ni Rory ne feraient partie de ce second voyage – le Docteur ne les avait pas mentionné. Après tout, elle n'avait pas envie de connaître son futur, du moment que cela ne lui était pas indispensable. La jeune fille avait fini par développer une saine aversion aux Spoiler après toutes ces aventures avec le Docteur et River. Généralement ils étaient porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles. Elle empoigna donc le bras de son mari, et ensemble ils se placèrent à côté du Docteur qui s'apprêtait à faire partir son vaisseau.

- « Bon,les Pond vous savez où vous voulez aller ? »

- « Non, on te suit, comme toujours. » répondirent les deux en riant

- « Alors c'est parti ! »

Le TARDIS s'enclencha alors en secouant tous ses passagers. La cabine téléphonique commença à disparaître et quelques instants plus tard, il n'y avait plus dans le local à ménage que des produits d'entretiens et des serpillières.

John se trouvait en face Mycroft, sur une table en plastique rouge, nez à nez avec un plateau de la cantine de l'hôpital. Apparemment, il était censé manger la sinistre nourriture devant lui. Mycroft poussa encore le plateau davantage dans sa direction :

- « Allons John, prenez donc de la purée et de la compote. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'essayer de contenter les besoins physiques de qui que ce soit à part mon frère, mais j'ai l'impression que vous ne vous êtes pas beaucoup nourri cette semaine. »

John, avec l'étrange sentiment qu'a chaque seconde qui s'écoulait il donnait des preuves supplémentaires à Mycroft de ce qui lui était arrivé, tendit finalement le bras pour attraper une pomme. Si il était honnête avec lui même, même si leur voyage n'avait sûrement pas duré une semaine, cela devait quand même faire quelques dizaines d'heures qu'il n'avait pas mangé, et il commençait à ressentir une sourde faim. Mycroft esquissa un sourire devant ce geste, ce qui poussa John à manger sa pomme avec encore plus d'acharnement. Puis il croisa ses mains sous son menton dans une attitude qui n'était pas loin de rappeler celle de Sherlock, et commença d'emblée à attaquer :

- « Alors Docteur Watson. Combien de temps exactement avez vous l'impression d'être parti ? Il est évident que c'était bien moins d'une semaine. Votre étonnement était sincère quand je vous ai dit le temps qu'avait duré votre escapade sans trop être vexant John vous êtes loin d'être un bon menteur, je savais donc que votre surprise n'était pas de la dissimulation. Vous étiez purement et simplement inconscient de la durée écoulée. Je suppose qu'un certain homme à la boîte bleue ne vous a pas ramené exactement au moment qu'il vous avait promis. Vous aviez l'air de vous attendre à ce que votre escapade passe inaperçue, donc vous vouliez revenir à l'hôpital seulement une heure ou deux après. Ce qui explique pourquoi vous avez du être surpris en retrouvant Sherlock si alerte. Mais honnêtement, vous auriez du savoir mieux que suivre un alien et ses acolytes à l'aventure sitôt après réchappé d'un entretien avec le plus dangereux criminel existant. J'osais espérer que votre expérience militaire vous aurait enseigné un peu de prudence et de réflexion, apparemment ce stade n'est pas encore tout à fait atteint. Mais après tout vous continuez à suivre mon frère partout où il va, donc j'aurais du m'en douter. »

A ce stade, John avait manqué plusieurs fois de s'étouffer avec sa pomme. Il se doutait que Mycroft savait plus ou moins, mais à ce point là, présumé sans aucune hésitation...et le pire c'est qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne .Il ne put s'empêcher de rester à dévisager Mycroft pendant quelques instants, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Celui ci avait bien sûr remarqué son comportement, et un sourire encore plus large se forma sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il continuait :

- « Oh je vous en prie Docteur Watson, pensiez vous sincèrement que j'ignorais l'existence du Docteur et de son TARDIS ? Que je ne serais pas capable d'additionner deux et deux après que les caméras m'aient informé sur le fait que trois individus, dont un avec un nœud papillon ,complètement étrangers à l'hôpital s'y soit introduit pour vous amener sur un fauteuil roulant dans un local d'entretien ? Je veux bien que vous ne connaissiez pas totalement l'étendue de mes capacités et de mon pouvoir, mais quand même je pensais que vous auriez cru davantage Sherlock quand il vous disait que _j'étais le gouvernement britannique_. C'est un peu vexant »

- « Je ne remets nullement en cause ni vos pouvoirs ni vos capacités Mr Holmes. Après tout vous m'avez suivi par l'intermède de caméra et à moitié kidnappé dans une maison abandonné la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous avez deviné rien qu'a la manière dont je me tenais que j'avais dormi sur le sofa chez Sarah, et vous êtes assez bien placé pour avoir connaissance des plans secrets du gouvernement , des élections coréennes ou que sais-je. Je ne doutais pas de votre importance dans le fonctionnement du pays, je ne pensais simplement pas que cela impliquait la connaissance des extraterrestres qui y gambadent, inconnus de tous à part d'une poignée. »

- « Serait-ce du sarcasme... ? Enfin, la connaissance des extraterrestres et particulièrement du Docteur est on ne peut plus importante si on veut être à même de, hem, conseiller la politique de la Grande Bretagne. Entre Torchwood, et toutes les invasions de Daleks, de bonhomme en graisse, ou la fois où ce seigneur de temps est devenu premier ministre, et j'en passe, une grande partie de ce qui se passe dans notre pays ou de ce qui pourrait arriver est lié à cette autre réalité. Bien que vous n'ayez pas besoin d'en savoir plus je pense. J'aimerais vraiment bien que vous répondiez à mes questions Dr Watson : combien de temps votre voyage a-t-il réellement duré pour vous, et où êtes vous donc allés ?

- « Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu à propos de ces bonhommes en graisse et du premier ministre seigneur du temps, parce que j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en savoir plus. Je vais donc répondre franchement et directement à vos questions et après cela je pense que nous serons quittes d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'ai eu la sensation que mon voyage a duré un peu moins d'une journée, sachant que j'ai été kidnappé et que j'ai perdu la notion du temps pendant une certaine période. Mais je pense que tout cela n'a pas du couvrir plus qu'une petite dizaines d'heures. Où je suis allé je serais bien incapable de vous le dire, en tout cas de vous le situer précisément dans l'Univers. C'est un lieu appelé la Planète des Oods, recouverte de montagne et de charmants aliens à tête de poulpes pacifiques, qui avaient été colonisés par des humains. Apparemment ils voulaient les manipuler pour en faire une armée qui attaquerait la Terre en alliance avec des Daleks. A peu près. Nous n'avons jamais eu la connaissance des plans précis pour tout dire, nous et surtout le Docteur avons du tout déduire par nous même. »

Mycroft hocha la tête comme si le récit ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure. Il ne demanda pas de précisions supplémentaires, apparemment la diplomatie des Ood ne faisait pas partie de ces préoccupations actuelles. Un détail cependant souciait Watson depuis le début de cette conversation.

- « Le Docteur...il ne semblait pas souhaiter que vous découvriez son existence. Ignorait-il vraiment que vous saviez qui il était et ce qu'il faisait ou m'a t-il menti ? »

- « Oh non John, je suis certain que le Docteur était sincère quand il vous a dit cela. Moi et le premier ministre nous sommes entendus sur ce point il y a un certain moment : le Gallifreyen n'apprendrait mon implication dans ses « affaires » que si cela se révélait absolument nécessaire. Et du moment que chacun fait ce qu'il doit faire et que tout s'arrange pour le mieux, pourquoi compliquer les choses d'avantages ? Je pense que le temps où le Docteur et moi travaillerons ensemble arrivera, mais dans un futur assez éloigné. Satisfait de cette explication ? »

John hocha la tête. Même si il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé que l'homme à la boite bleue avait pu lui mentir, il voulait cependant éclaircir ce point. La discussion semblait terminée, et John resta à taper sur son plateau nerveusement pendant quelques secondes tandis que Mycroft le dévisageait, perdu dans ses pensées. Il reprit cependant ses esprits quand il vit le docteur Watson esquisser un mouvement de départ, comme si il avait un dernier sujet important à traiter.

- « Je m'arrangerait pour que votre petite escapade passe inaperçue, au moins aux yeux de l'hôpital. On ne vous embêtera pas là dessus. Je ferais en sorte qu'on y trouve une explication plausible, ou alors que les gens ne demandent pas d'explications. Pour ce qui est de mon frère le cas est plus compliqué vous pouvez le deviner sans peine. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne peux lui faire croire ce que je veux, mes divers talents de persuasion restent sans effet sur lui. Cependant et j'insisterai ce point, il serait préférable que vous essayiez au maximum de lui cacher la vérité sur ce qui vous est arrivé dernièrement. Il serait improbable qu'il ne vous pose aucune question ou qu'il n'en devine rien, mais je pense que le moment n'est pas venu pour qu'il apprenne tout ce qui se passe. Il gambergera là dessus sur quelques temps puis laissera tomber quand un cas plus intéressant se présentera. Alors que la découverte de réalité parallèle surtout sans preuve directe le mettrait dans un état de grande confusion. Je suis sûr que vous me comprenez. C'est sûrement d'ailleurs pour ça que vous êtes venu me voir en premier plutôt que de l'affronter. »

- « J'avais effectivement déjà réfléchi au problème et j'étais arrivé à cette même conclusion. Sherlock n'est pas prêt pour cela, et même si je n'arriverai pas à tout lui cacher, je peux au moins faire en sorte qu'il ne découvre pas l'ensemble et qu'il ignore l'essentiel de mon aventure. Pour une fois nous sommes d'accord sur un point. »

Mycroft parut satisfait par cette réponse et John ne put s'empêcher de lancer une dernière pique :

- « Je pense aussi que votre frère serait le premier à dire qu'il ne _devine _jamais rien mais qu'il _déduit_. »

L'autre Holmes ricana à cette remarque avant de déclarer que son frère avait toujours apprécié utiliser des termes pompeux pour désigner ces activités, « détective consultant » en étant l'exemple le plus frappant. L'entretien semblait vraiment s'achever. Cependant alors que le docteur Watson se relevait en poussant sa chaise, Mycroft retint son bras par le manche de son parapluie, le forçant à ne plus bouger.

- « Un dernier détail avant que vous ne partiez. La petite scène de retrouvailles à laquelle j'ai assisté tout à l'heure était très...touchante. Je me doutais que vos relations avec mon fère avaient quelques peu évolué, mais sachez quand même John que la dernière fois que j'ai vu Sherlock accepter une étreinte, il devait avoir huit ans et c'était de la part de notre mère pendant la veillée Noël. Vous comprenez donc à quel point ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure est significatif des changements qui se sont opérés depuis votre rencontre. Depuis quand êtes vous donc devenus si proches ? »

John ne put réprimer un hoquet à ce discours. Si même Mycroft s'y mettait...Il avait le sentiment que chercher à se justifier aurait justement l'effet inverse à celui escompté. Il décida donc de répliquer de manière la plus neutre qui lui était possible :

- « L'ingérence dans les relations affectives de votre frère ne vous ressemble pas beaucoup, même en tenant compte de vos habitudes inquisitrices Mycroft. Je pense que les relations que j'entretiens avec Sherlock, bien que vous connaissiez leur nature purement amicales ,ne regardent que lui et moi. Je doute que vous essayiez d'aborder ce sujet en sa présence, donc ne le faites pas avec moi . »

Mycroft acquiesça, visiblement peu surpris par cette réponse. Il retira le manche de son parapluie, et laissa John reprendre sa veste. Avant que le docteur ne s'en aille, il laissa cependant échapper un dernier commentaire :

- « Sachant l'importance que vous avez prise dans sa vie, vous comprendrez que j'aurai à prendre quelques mesures drastiques si vous étiez amené à faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait l'affecter, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sherlock compte sur vous, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, et il est nécessaire que vous en soyez conscient. »

« Super. Maintenant j'ai droit au discours du grand frère protecteur. Tout à fait ce qu'il me fallait maintenant. » songea distraitement John. Il décida cependant de ne pas réagir, et commença à avancer en direction de la sortie de la cafétéria. Mycroft avait sorti son portable, probablement pour appeler pas-vraiment-Anthéa qui avait mystérieusement disparu, toujours assis devant le plateau de cantine. John se rapprocha à nouveau de lui afin de lui demander de l'aide sur un dernier point :

- « Mycroft ? Est- ce que vous pouvez faire en sorte que je puisse voir Sherlock, même en dehors des heures des visites officielles ? »

L'homme au parapluie retira le portable de son oreille et se tourna vers lui en souriant :

- « Allons John, me connaissant, vous pensez vraiment que des détails comme des heures de visite peut être un problème quand je suis dans les parage ? Vous pouvez même rester toute la nuit si vous le voulez. »

John hocha la tête, soulagé mais pas vraiment étonné, et se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte de cafétéria. Il réussit à en passer le seuil sans se retourner ni être interpellé une dernière fois.

Lorsque John arriva à la porte de la chambre, sa man hésita un instant sur la poignée, avant de la pousser doucement. Elle était de nouveau vide, et seul le bruit constant du moniteur se faisait entendre. Sherlock était toujours allongé sur son lit, et le docteur Watson aurait presque pu juré qu'il était endormi à la vue du mouvement régulier de sa poitrine et son absence de réaction. Mais John connaissait son ami mieux que cela et avait pressenti l'imperceptible mouvement au niveau de sa tête au son de l'ouverture de la porte .Il savait que le regard perçant de Sherlock fixait actuellement la fenêtre , même si il ne pouvait voir sa tête tournée de l'autre côté . Finalement le détective consultant pivota sa nuque pour avoir John dans son champ de vision. Il prit la parole d'une voix à peine empâtée par les analgésiques qu'on avait sûrement finit par lui administrer :

- « Tu es parti exactement trente minutes. Même en retranchant le temps qu'il t'a fallu pour arriver à la cafétéria et en revenir, cela doit bien en faire une vingtaine de conversation avec Mycroft. Largement trop pour que tu n'aie fait qu'éluder ses questions, donc tu as du lui raconter ce qui t'es arrivé. Je suppose que je suis donc en droit d'être au courant également. »

John se sentit simultanément soulagé et gêné. Soulagé parce que Sherlock aurait pu réagir de manière plus agressive face à cette situation : seul le sarcasme implicite dans son discours laissait transparaître la frustration qu'il devait ressentir en ce moment. Gêné parce qu'il avait du mal avec l'idée de ce qu'il allait devoir faire, à savoir cacher la vérité à son colocataire alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait dit à son frère. Cela risquait d'être interprété d'une mauvaise manière, et ce fait le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Contournant pour l'instant la question, John prit une chaise pour la rapprocher du lit de Sherlock et s'assit à ses côtés. L'idée de lui prendre la main l'effleura un instant mais fut vite repoussé. Dieu sait comment le détective consultant pouvait réagir à cet acte d'intrusion personnelle présentement.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as déduit de mon aventure pour l'instant ? »

- « Pas grand chose, comme tu sembles le savoir déjà. J'ai commencé à élaborer quelques théories au vue de l'état de tes vêtements, de tes chaussures surtout et également de la manière dont tu te tiens, mais rien de très précis. J'ai besoin de davantage de données et je pense que j'aurai du mal à me les procurer, donc pourrait-tu épargner mon temps de réflexion et me dire ce qui c'est passé et pourquoi tu es parti ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je finirai par le découvrir d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

- « Je pensais qu'un peu de challenge intellectuel te ravirait. Et je suis sûr que tu as d'ores et déjà compris que je ne te dirais pas ce qui m'est arrivé ces derniers jours. C'est la seule explication cohérente à mon comportement actuel. Et oui, je pense également que tu finiras par le découvrir, mais le moment n'est pas venu. Je suis relativement tranquille sur le fait que tu n'arrivera pas à trouver la solution tout seul, parce qu'effectivement il te manque un nombre assez important de données. Mais je serai quand même curieux de connaître les déductions que tu as déjà pu tirer »

- « Tu es resté dans une position assise inconfortable pendant approximativement deux heures, pendant lesquelles tu était inconscient sinon tu ne serais pas resté ici. Tu as été frappé à l'arrière de la nuque et emprisonné pendant cette période, mais tu n'as pas subi d'autres actes de violence. L'endroit où tu te trouvais regorgeait littéralement de charbon, il reste des traces disséminées un peu partout. Mais discrètes et quasiment invisible à certains endroit, vraisemblablement par la pluie ou la neige. Plus sûrement par de la pluie étant donné le climat actuel et vu que l'endroit où tu te trouvais ne devait pas être très loin,ton temps de trajet ayant l'air d'avoir été été relativement court. Et il y a évidemment les points évidents tel le fait que ces habits ne t'appartiennent définitivement pas, et que la personne qui te les a donné a des goûts vestimentaires encore plus aléatoires que les tiens. Tu as donc été aidé par un, non plusieurs individus, au moins l'un deux étant une fille près de laquelle tu t'es tenu relativement proche..mais pas Sarah, vu la couleur du cheveux, et le fait qu'elle a essayé de me joindre sur mon portable ces derniers jours en laissant des messages paniqués régulièrement. Elle était aussi peu au courant que Mycroft de là où tu te trouvais. D'ailleurs ton comportement à l'égard de Mycroft est également révélateur. Tu l'as informé rapidement et sans trop de difficulté, tu as même préféré lui parler avant moi ce qui est contraire à tes habitudes. Tu as donc as estimé, moralement, qu'il était préférable de le mettre au courant lui plutôt que moi. J'en déduis donc qu'il s'agit d'une affaire avec un rapport plus ou moins gouvernementale, ou en tout cas tu penses que c'est le cas. Mycroft avait déjà l'air partiellement renseigné et tu en avais conscience toi aussi. Donc un des sujet sur lequel il peut être informé plus rapidement que moi et par lequel il est le plus concerné. Peut être même encore qu'il s'y mêlait un intérêt patriotique . Comme tu me vois il me reste beaucoup de problèmes à résoudre. Parmi lesquels ton absolue inconscience de la durée de ton voyage. Et qui exactement t'accompagnait, ce que tu as bien pu faire ,pourquoi cela nécessitait-t-il d'être enfermé, et également le rapport avec le charbon. Mais sinon est-ce que mon raisonnement jusque là est correct ? »

« A deux ou trois points près oui » lui répondit John de la manière la plus négligente possible. Il était parvenu à garder une apparence indifférente la plus grande partie du monologue de Sherlock, sauf peut être le moment où il avait été question de Sarah. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de tressaillir. D'abord parce qu'effectivement il y avait un long cheveu roux appartenant à Amy sur son épaule et qui avait probablement du s'y déposer pendant qu'ils étaient dans la cellule. Il s'était empressé de l'enlever. Qui sait quelle déductions supplémentaires son ami pourrait en tirer. Ensuite, la mention de Sarah lui avait remémoré tout bonnement son existence et les relations qu'il entretenait avec elle, et qu'il avait passablement oublié au cours de cette dernière journée, ou semaine si on prenait en compte le temps terrestre écoulé. Et le fait qu'il aie besoin qu'on lui remémore l'existence de la femme avec qui il était censé vouloir...il ne savait plus trop quoi exactement, mais il en attendait quelque chose, bref, cela soulevait des questions supplémentaires. Poussant ce point à l'arrière de son esprit pour le moment, il se força à reprendre la discussion dans laquelle il était engagé. Il sentait le regard de Sherlock peser sur lui, plus inquisiteur au fur et à mesure de son silence.

- « Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a quelques failles importantes. Qui sont dues au manque d'indices que tu possède. C'est pour ça que je ne m'inquiète pas trop sur ce que tu pourrais trouver pour l'instant. Tu n'arriveras pas à rentrer en possession de ces données, même en me harcelant moi ou Mycroft, et tu en es probablement conscient. »

- « Je pense que je pourrais également prendre en compte dans mon enquête le scepticisme récent que tu sembles montrer envers mes méthodes. Il ne peut pas être totalement imputé à ma négligence dans l'affaire de l'identité de Moriarty. Peut être que ce que tu as vu ou les personnes que tu as rencontré ont changé quelques un de tes points de vue. »

John pouvait presque sentir percer la peur dans la voix de Sherlock, la peur de perdre son audience comme il aimait l'appeler , le respect et l'admiration constante qu'il attendait de la part de John et qui faisait désormais partie inhérente de son travail. Et le docteur Watson ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette constatation, même si il savait qu'il était de son devoir de rassurer son ami.

- « Je n'ai développé aucun scepticisme . Tu es, tu restes toujours l'homme le plus brillant que j'ai jamais connu. Tes déductions et ton intellect m'émerveilleront encore pendant une très longue période je pense, malheureusement pour ton ego déjà sur-dimensionné. Mes certitudes sur la difficulté que tu auras, dans ce cas précis, à découvrir la vérité sont uniquement basées sur le fait que je sais de quoi il en retourne et à quel point cela dépasse ton entendement. C'est la première fois que cela arrive au cours de notre collaboration et je suis quasiment sûre que sera la dernière aussi. »

Le visage de Sherlock s'éclaircit tout au long de cet éloge et un sourire commençait dores et déjà à percer au coin de sa bouche. Sans trop laisser transparaître son contentement il répondit de manière laconique :

- « Intéressant. Je pense que je pourrais tirer encore quelques données de ce que tu viens de me dire .»

A ces mots John sourit lui aussi à nouveau. Il rapprocha encore davantage sa chaise du lit tout en regardant sa montre. Vingt-deux heures trente. Il serait peut être souhaitable que Sherlock puisse dormir . Il se demandait si il valait mieux partir pour le laisser se reposer ou rester pour la nuit, quand son ami, visiblement suivant le fil de ses pensées, lui attrapa la main.

- « Même si je reconnaît que j'éprouve ce qu'on peut appeler de la fatigue, je préférerais que tu restes pour le moment. Il y a quelques points inhérent à l'affaire Moriarty dont j'aimerais te parler. Il n'est pas mort, comme tu peux t'en douter .Tu ne le sais peut être pas, mais Lestrade a eu quelques nouvelles informations en mains sur sa position et ce qu'il se préparer à faire ,et qu'il a fini par me transmettre après quelques menaces et Mycroft éloigné de quelques kilomètres.. »

John sentit un bonheur peu rationnel l'envahir à l'idée que le détective nécessitait sa présence à ce moment précis. Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil et appliqua quasi-inconsciemment une lègère pression sur la main de Sherlock, qui maintenait toujours la sienne. Celui-ci y répondit par un léger sourire et en renforçant la position de ces doigts. Savourant pour la première fois depuis longtemps un sentiment de paix et de sérénité, légèrement déplacé vu leur sujet de conversation à venir et ce qu'il venait d'apprendre , John pencha de quelques centimètres supplémentaires sa tête vers son ami pour entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. The game was on. A nouveau. Tel que cela devait être jusqu'à ce qu'un dénommé Moriarty soit derrière les barreaux, et d'une manière définitive.

- « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as de neuf sur les agissement du premier criminel consultant au monde ? »

Voilà, finito:D. J'espère que cette fin ne vous frustrera pas trop et que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire cette fanfiction que j'en aie eu à l'écrire .Je remercie très sincèrement ceux qui ont eu la patience de me lire jusqu'au bout, et tous ceux qui ont mis en favoris ou en story alert cette histoire. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2012, et surtout, surtout un HAPPY NEW SHERLOCK, avec une petite pensée pour nos amis anglais qui ont eu droit au premier épisode de la deuxième saison ce soir...enfin je devrais dire hier soir vu qu'il est minuit passé.


End file.
